Mouthful Of Poison
by LillyBear88
Summary: What if Bella hadn't gone into Forks all alone? What if she had met someone on the plane there, and had a friend? Would things have been different? Lets say she was a tremendously charming southern belle? Jasper OC. A bit of Edward/Bella, usual pairs.A/OC
1. Temperary Needs

**Disclaimer : I don't own, sorry dolls.**

**What I imagine Alexandra to look like ( just imagine her with a Texas tan) : http: /twilightsantacatarina . .com/ 2009/07/ evc3k8. jpg**

**her outfit: http: / .com /fob /set? id= 15984071**

**Alexandra.**

I had come to Forks because of my parents. My family. My brothers. My sisters. Everything. I had come to Forks because of one man, man that would never see the light of day. Those were the thoughts that passed through my mind as I sat on the Air Canada airplane, waiting for the plane to take off. I was headed for Port Angeles. A small city closest to Forks which was even smaller. Don't know about it? I'd be surprised if you did.

I ran a tanned hand through my short curly red hair, and sighed, shaking it out once again. I was bored horribly and completely bored, my eyes scanned the area, looking for someone I could possibly talk to. I was bored out of my mind.

Then a girl walked through, and I didn't really notice her until she coughed, and blushed looking at the seat on the other side of me.

" Excuse me" She said in a sweet, but painfully shy voice.

" Well sorry sugar. Didn't mean to slow your roll" I said, smiling with all my bright white teeth, and she blinked at me deep southern accent. She timidly scooted by the legs, as I hauled them up to my chest allowing her to get through.

" Thanks". She said placing her worn out black bag by her feet, gently kicking it under the seat. She glanced out the window.

We sat in several minutes of awkward silence. Her posture went from stiff to almost statue like, her neck would surely hurt if she kept it angled like that any longer, and her arms were positioned at her sides, ready to spring up in case I might attack her. Finally after the attendants had told us the buckle up, after hitting smooth air, I broke the ice.

" I'm Alexandra by the way. Alexandra Lyons." I said, my southern twang warming her, and I pushed charm into my voice. She relaxed slightly, and didn't seem as stiff backed. Her brown eyes connected with mine, and I suddenly realized how very pretty she was.

She had a heart shaped, pale face, and in her heart shaped face were two amazingly pretty chocolate milk eyes. Her long and narrow nose sat straight, and neat, and proper. Her narrow lips were set in a small smile, a timid smile, much alike to her voice and actions. Her eyes were deep and set behind many chocolate brown eyelashes, that fluttered dangerously. She was thin and small, and seemed very fragile and breakable, like a newborn child.

She wore a pair of faded brown cords, and a white sleeveless eyelet lace shirt which showed off her amazing collarbone, which in some way was one of the most beautiful things about her. I immediately felt overdressed.

" I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She said turning her frail form to face me, her brown eyes scanning me carefully.

" Where're you from darlin?" I asked, and tilted my head to the side.

" Uh..." She stuttered. " Phoenix.." She trailed off glancing around. I almost slapped myself. Of course that was my connecting flight, she had to be from Phoenix.

I smiled. " I sorry, I totally like had a blonde moment there. I'm from Georgetown. "

She looked unsure, almost like she was hesitant to say something. " Pardon my asking, but where is that?"

" Oh, pardon me doll. It's in South Carolina. " I said, smiling and snapping my spearmint gum. It was then a small idea popped into me head.

" Where are you headed?"

" Forks. It's this small town -"

" In Washington, and it's really quite small. With an Indian reserve called La Push close by." I finished, recalling the things my father had told me.

" Yah." She looked at me quizzically.

" I'm headed there too! What are the odds, two random people sitting together on the plane get to go to high school together." I said, giggling softly. And she beamed, looking like someone desperate to make a new friend in a place where she wasn't familiar with. I was silently taken aback from her smile. It was so wide, and pure and innocent.

A couple hours later, we were talking and laughing. " Why are you headed to Forks?" I asked.

" My mom got remarried, and .. well it's not that I don't like Phil, but sometimes it makes me unhappy to see how much his traveling for baseball hurts her. It hurts her to have to choose between me and him. So I made the choice for her I suppose. I'm going to live with my dad.. or Charlie." She said, and glanced down at her carefully folded hands, and then back up at me again.

" What about you?"

" My dad sent me here because he has to travel for work. He's a shoe designer for Christian Louboutin and Yves Saint Laurent and companies like that. Harold Lyons. "

It seemed to ring a bell and her eyes lit up, it was then the seat belt sign lit up, and the pilot announced our decent into Port Angeles.

Bella closed her eyes, and grabbed the seat arm, as she was not accustomed to flying and her ears were probably popping like crazy. The plane stuttered and she gasped, latching herself onto my left arm. I smiled and reached over with my right hand to clutch her arm. Then as the wheels of the plane touched down she let out a huge breath, so huge in fact I wondered how she had held it for so long.

When Bella and I got off the plane, she stumbled, and knocked into me, causing me to hit a small man probably in his mid forties, and he turned to glare at me, muttering about today's society and the ruffians in it. I scowled. I hate it when people stereotype teenagers. Adults rape and murder people. But we don't think of all a' them like that do we. No Siree.

Before heading over to the revolving thing that now held our luggage I got a cart, and Bella looked at my questioningly, and I looked at her the same way. Was it possible that this poor girl only had two or three bags?

At the luggage pick up, we waited for ours, and mine wasn't hard to pick out. One luggage, holding my clothes was bright purple, the second and third a light cream color. My shoes were held in a clear plastic case, which was the size of a large dog kennel, followed by a mellow yellow duffle bag. My makeup and other accessories came in a large giraffe print bag. I piled my shoe case on the bottom, with my purple bag over my shoulder, my duffle in my hands, and my cream bags next and the medium sized giraffe print on the top.

I looked aghast what Bella carried. Her carry-on bag, which I learned was a small black backpack. She also had a brown luggage bag, and a small blue bag over her right shoulder. I looked back, surely she had more luggage. But she was already starting off. So I grabbed my cart and hauled it with me.

A man with curly light brown hair, and sparkling chocolate eyes half ran over. He was wearing a sixers sweatshirt and a pair of faded black jeans. I knew this must be Bella's father. ' Charlie'. His eyes were the same as hers. Plus they definitely shared the same nose.

They hugged, Bella's a little more awkwardly. It was then he looked at me, and his eyebrows rose a tad. " And who might this be?"

Bella blushed opening her mouth, but I beat her to it.

" I'm Alexandra sir. Alexandra Lyons. " I mustered up my southern grace and charm, and he blinked, and a warm smile lit up his face, one that was quite similar to Bella's.

" She's going to Forks High too." Bella said calmly, but I could hear the undercurrent of excitement in her tone.

" Well now! What are the odds!" He exclaimed.

I was about to answer then a loud feminine shrill voice echoed in the large room. A huge smile lit up my face and I whipped around, my green-blue eyes searching for a pair of dark green. There she was. My aunt Crystal, and of course my two cousins Dylan and Annabel.

Aunt Crystal had small and squinted jade green eyes, with thick curly blonde hair, that both her children had inhabited. Her porcelain skin was healthy, and looked dewy in the airport light. Her thin lips wide, stretching across her face.

Dylan looked happy, his wild blonde hair cut short, and his green eyes wide with excitement. Dylan was short, as he was only ten years old, and he was practically jumping up and down at the sight of me. Annabel on the other hand looked less than pleased. Her blonde hair was cut short, and ended at her shoulders, her light blue eyes were narrowed, and flared with agitation at the sight of me.

Annabel and I had never gotten along. She was such a tom-boy. A nagging, stealing, boyfriend snatching, sleazy minx. Annabel always had to have what I had. She always wanted what I had. Always whined and complained that I had more than her, when in fact I didn't.

Uncle Drew, a tall balding man with light brown hair and baby blues had died recently, in a car crash. It had really tore Aunt Crystal up, so I decided to come and stay with her.

I said my goodbyes to Bella, and promised to meet her at the office on the first day. She smiled at the thought, and became rather relieved. I climbed into her old Toyota and we sped off, leaving the airport in out dust.

**

* * *

**

Bella.

I was so nervous entering the plane. Phoenix was my home, and now I was leaving. And if that couldn't make matters any worse, I was going to be the new student. See, the problem is that I never really fit in well with my other classmates.

I stumbled my way onto the airplane, hoping that I would doze off, to avoid spending time talking to the person next to me. Me talking equals embarrassment. Horrible embarrassment. Though to my intense surprise the girl sitting in the seat next to mine looked rather normal.

" Excuse me." I said quietly, as the girl wasn't looking my way, and seemed to be deep in thought. She looked up sharply, and smiled.

" Well sorry sugar. Didn't mean to slow your roll" Then she smiled a giant mega watt smile at me that I wish I had. Every guy in the airplane under thirty was staring at her. She lifted her long narrow legs up and I scooted by, doing everything in my power not to touch her.

Her voice was deep and feminine, husky and attractive. Her deep southern accent was like molasses, sweet and slow. It was lovely and suddenly I wished that I could have some sort of an accent. Something like hers, it made her sound so different and lovely. Unlike me.

" Thanks" I said, and shoved my black bag roughly under the seat in front of me. The small bag held my iPod, my cell phone and a few good books I had been meaning to read for some time now.

I glanced out the window, and my I suddenly realized that this was it. It was the last time I would be here for probably quite some time now. My posture was frozen, and I felt as if I was going to cry. No! I mentally scolded myself. I could do this. I could deal with it. After all, that's what I had been telling Renee for over three months.

" I'm Alexandra by the way. Alexandra Lyons." Said the red head next to me. I could feel her assessing me, and I felt as if I was being sized up. Which was quite an unusual feeling. Girls at my school never sized me up, because I was never a threat to their beauty. Never was it a danger that I would steal their boyfriends.

" I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I said turning around to face her. Wondering if her voice was so pretty maybe her face was as well.

But I was wrong.

She wasn't pretty, she was amazingly and astoundingly gorgeous. I mean seriously, someone in her family must be giving out good genes. Like her voice, her skin was a deep shade. It was tanned, but not very tan. A golden glow. Some might call it. Her eyes were wide, and set in her long narrow face. They were a warm and colourful blue-green. She was tall, as I could tell by her legs, and willowy. Her hair was thick, and curly, not ringlets, but somewhere in between a curl and a wave. It was short, and stopped just below her jaw line.

She was wearing a plain white t-shirt, with a blue scarf overtop. Also on her long legs were ripped light skinny jeans, and giant expensive looked black high-heels were on her small feet.

Oh god. She was going to Forks. I would have a friend, someone to hang out with, someone to help me, so that I was not a lonesome new kid on my first day.

At the airport I finally realized that her whole family must be gorgeous. I was greeted by Charlie of course, and she was greeted by three people. The first was a boy, who looked aroung the age of eleven of twelve, with short thick curly hair, and deep heavy green eyes. The second was an older woman, with a tangled mess of honey blonde hair and thin and squinted green eyes. The third was a unhappy looking girl, about our age. With messy curls of golden hair down to her chin, and her stood rigid and annoyingly attractively. This was her family.

God. I was the ugly friend yet again.


	2. Dancing with Mortality

**Okay. So . I didn't realize that the links that I posted on my other chapters didn't work, so I'll post them on my profile. Take a look! You may notice some scenes that were included in a story that I deleted, I liked the scenes too much so I kept them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

I awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of the five senses. Usually it was rather quiet around my house, as the only people up and/or home at the time was my mother, and Shane. My mother was usually still asleep and Shane was a quiet kid in general. I usually awoke to the quiet tune of Sports Center, or quiet murmuring as mum urged herself to go back to sleep.

Now I awoke to strange, alien things. The whirring of Annabel's hairdryer, the weird and unfamiliar texture of the slightly scratchy sheets under me. The blaring of Sports Center drifted up the stairs, probably Dylan watching early morning TV.

As I walked down the stairs, I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of bacon and eggs. I wasn't used to having breakfast at home, having someone to cook, to be there to talk to in the morning. As I walked down the stairs, trying to be quiet, they creaked loudly; apparently ignoring my hopes. Aunt Crystal looked up, her curls were tied up with a bright orange scrunchie, and her smile almost blinded me.

" Well, G'mornin sweet pea. " She said, glancing at the bacon, which was sizzling away in the pan. She still had the slight southern accent, but being away from all those people, her accent had lost allot of its potency, but none of its charm.

" Mornin Aunt Crys" I said, yawning, and pushing some of my hair out of my eyes. I heard the clink of sound as she set the plate down in front of me. The plate that held eggs, toast and . . . . bacon? Hadn't my parents told her on the phone?

" Umm . . ." I said. Aunt Crystal was a very sensitive women when it came to her cooking.

" Whats the matter? Are the grits burnt?" She asked, bending over to check the ones on my plate, a fretting expression on her face. " They seem fine to me sugar, eat up."

" I can't . . I'm a vegetarian. I have been for several months now . . ." I said, nibbling on the toast with jam. Her eyes widened for a second, and she smiled. Peals of laughter emitting from her short frame.

" Ahh, Alex, you were the strange kid. A southern girl who's a vegetarian. I've heard just 'bout everything now. And from your family none the less!" She said, going back to flip the eggs.

What she mean is, that my family loves to eat meat. My brother Darren is a hunter, so he brings home elk, moose and lots a other stuff regularily. It was rather difficult at first, but then every time I thought about eating meat, a cute baby animals face and I can't bring myself to do it.

Dylan was sitting on the other side of the table than me. He was chowing down on what looked to be his second or third bowl of Cheetah Chomps. Her blonde hair was messy with bedhead and he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Not that anyone in this family cared.

" Hey." She said, starting in on her eggs, which were sunny side up. Dylan looked up, with his mouth full and smiled. Milk coming through the gaps in his teeth.

" Dylan Nathaniel Lyons!" Aunt Crys scolded, Dylan simply shrugged and continued eating. It was a silence, with nothing to fill it, but the sizzling of cooking grits.

" Dude." Dylan said, his thick eyebrows raising. " did you know cheetah's can run seventy miles per hour?"

I smiled, looking up. What other ten year old boy reads the back of cereal boxes?

" Wow, Dylan." Annabel's voice floated down the stairs. " What a fun and interesting fact." I could practically hear her eyes rolling. I scowled in the direction of the stairs.

" Whoa . . . . ." he continued, hunching over his bowl like a caveman. " One of its natural predators is the eagle! How awesome is that? Like the eagles all . . . . bwa! And the cheetah's all I don't _think _so!"

With that, he unleashed a mighty eagle-cry and karate chopped the air for a full fifteen seconds. Aunty and I both watched his wordlessly, trying not to crack a smile. It was then Alexandra asked the inevitable.

" Um . . . . Are you retarded?"

" Yes. " He replied, smiling and pointing his milk soaked spoon at him.

" Alexandra! Dylan enough!" She said, then glanced at the clock that was currently hanging near the stairs.

" Eat up doll, you have to go soon." She said, pointing with her spatula to where Annabel was coming down the stairs. Her short curly blonde hair was straightened. Her light blue eyes were lined with thick black, and made her look slightly crazed. Her hands were curled into balls at her side. But her face was lit up with the fakest of smiles. She was wearing a white t-shirt, with a navy blue fleece scarf over top, black skinny jeans and white pumps. That pissed me off. My outfit. God. It was happening all over again.

" C'mon cuz! Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day. We can even go early so I can have extra time to show you around." She said, and I had to stop myself from gagging at her words. She was such a faker. That's why Aunt Crys doesn't chastise her, because she thinks that we actually like each other. Man is that woman delusional.

Once we were outside, she remained quiet, her giggling and excitement gone, but it was still there, in case per say, someone was looking out the window. Once we got in her car and drove about a block, it demolished immediately.

" So . . . " I said, trying to break the silence. Her steel grip tightened on the steering wheel, if that were even possible.

" Look . . . I don't care what you do . . . who you screw . . . or how your time is in Forks. Just stay the hell away from me, and everything will be fine. " She said, glancing sharply and quickly between me and the road.

Like it was possible that she crash into another car. It was Forks, there's barely any cars out there. Especially at eight in the morning. It was then that she pulled into the parking lot of a very mismatched school. It barely even looked like a school, it was a ground scattered with brick building, each with a large white number on the front, sides and back. Lovely.

" Go to the office. I'm definitely not showing you around." She snapped, wheeling around and linking arms with a close girl, all I could make out about her was the white blonde color of her hair. I sighed, and walked around the first building, standing on tip toes and trying to see over people's heads. It was amazing, I was tall, about 5'7 even, and the people here were taller. What was in the water at Forks?

I was walking, turning my head every which way when I bumped into something very hard and very cold. To my intense surprise, it was a small girl, who held out her thin arms to keep me from face planting into the cement. At least I thought she was small. She looked about the height of Dylan, maybe a tad smaller, with short spiked black hair. Her skin was deathly pale, and her outstretched arm that was close to mine was deathly white, compared to my own tanned limb. Her eyes startled me, and caused me to jerk back. They were a topaz color, and contrasted with the inky color of her hair. It was strange. And her smell, it was like the sweetest perfume I had ever smelled, like all the best smells in the world combined.

She giggled, a sound of bells. Compared to my high and loud laugh. " Hello. I'm Alice Cullen." She said, taking the hand was that was clutched to her arm and shaking it.

" Alexandra Lyons." I said, smiling and shivering inwardly. Her hand was like ice, like concrete after being in the shade for a while. Her smile became larger at the twang in my voice.

" Nice to meet you. Are you new here?" She asked, shifting from foot to foot.

" Uh . . Yeah. I just moved here from South Carolina." I said, looking over her shoulder.

" Need something?" She asked, but for some strange feeling, I had a inkling that she already knew.

" Yeah, actually could you point me in the direction of the office?" I asked, adding a little sparkle to my voice. Some charm if you will.

" Of course." She said, turning around. She reached back, looped her arm through my own and pulled me along with her, somewhat forcefully, so I stumbled. I heard her do something, and at first I thought that I had heard her say something and I looked up, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at a guy who now stood before us.

He was pale, perhaps even paler than Alice, he had longish curly, honey colored hair, with a roundish face and deep set . . . . golden eyes? They were harder than Alice's, but softer than an actual gem? How was that? Were Alice and him siblings? Surely two different people couldn't have the same unique eye color. His squared jaw was clenched, his small eyes narrowed at her.

" Leo."

" Alice. Edward wanted to speak to you. I'm sure this young woman can find her way there by herself. Its only around the corner." He said shortly, but his voice was beautiful. His was hard, and tinted with anger but it was a deep haughty tone, which seemed slightly forced.

" Leo -" Alice began angrily. I cut her off before I was the start of a fight.

" Alice, its fine. I have to go find someone anyways. " I said, facing her and smiling. " It was nice to meet you, and you as well . . . Leo." I said, glancing in his general direction and walking quickly around the corner so that I was out of sight.

I almost screamed with relief when I saw the small brick building labelled " Office". It was then I heard a deep rumbling, somewhere in the distance, and it seemed to be getting closer. I turned and saw possibly the oldest truck I had seen, not counting ones in museums I had ever seen. It looked like it had been built in the early 40's, it was a fading red color, with huge rounded parts, like the fenders and the hood. I looked to see who was driving it, expecting maybe an old teacher, someone who had bought a used car when they were young, and kept it throughout their life.

Instead I caught a glimpse of just the girl I was looking for. Bella. I had to laugh to myself, sweet angelic Bella, in a huge, bulbous truck like that? Man oh man. She looked around, then her chocolate gaze caught mine, and she smiled, and the intensity of if nearly knocked me over. She looked rather nervous, but I didn't understand why. She was really pretty, and I was pretty sure the guys would like her. The girls . . . well . . . Bella was quite shy. She might have trouble connecting.

" Alexandra!" She called stepping out of her truck. She slipped, probably on some of the thin ice that covered the ground lightly and grabbed the metal handle of her door to hold herself up.

" Bella! " I fretted. As soon as she was sure she wouldn't fall, she slowly let go and walked over to where I stood, amused watching the whole thing. " Are you alright?" I asked.

" Fine" She said, and we walked up the small stone path towards the office.

_ALICE'S POV_

I couldn't believe it. Her. She. The girl Jasper saved. So her name was Alexandra. I couldn't believe that I had met her, Edward was beyond furious that I talked to her, but I knew it secretly pleased him that Jasper would have someone.

Flashback 

I giggled as Leo grabbed my side, pressing his lips to the side of my spiky haired head. Leo. How I loved him.

" Hey." I said, turning around and pressing my lips to his.

" Well Hello yourself Ms. Cullen." He said, tipping his invisible hat. I laughed throwing my head back. " Why aren't you with the boys? Weren't you wrestling with Emmet?" I asked, looking towards the door. Maybe Rose had gotten in between them, Rose was the only person Emmet obeyed.

" With Edward. Esme got a little angry when I threw Emmet into the side of the garage and left a dent. I think Edward's finishing a song he wrote for Esme, Emmet and Rose are hunting, Esme's out shopping and Carlisle took the late shift at the hospital again. So we have this time all to ourselves." He said suggestively. It was then Jasper walked by, and he looked at us, locked in a loving embrace and a saddened look came across his immortal face.

Everyone in the family, minus Jasper and Edward had mates, loved ones. And most regularily showed that they were in love. I knew it was hard on Jasper. Jasper had been alive for fifty eight more years than I, and had been alone for nineteen years prior to that. He had never loved anyone in a romantic way, and I knew now that he had regretted it.

Edward on the other hand was a different case. In fact, being alone didn't seem to bother him. Sure, we all knew he got lonely sometimes, but he seemed pretty content with who he is. I knew that perhaps Edward would be different once he found a mate, but nobody knew a different Edward than he was now. We weren't sure if he could be different.

" God, I don't want to go back to school." Edward groaned, probably talking to Jasper. School, that was a rather interesting topic in the Cullen household. Edward hated high school, as did Leo . Rosalie loved the attention she got from boys when she went to high school, but loved using Emmet as a threat towards them even more. What a sadist. Emmet loved showing Rose off, and just showing off in general, so he was a fan of it. Jasper didn't mind, as he found it useful to fill up days.

I on the other hand loved school, it was a chance to meet so many different kinds of people, so many different personalities, and persona's.

Leo sighed into my hair, making me giggle as it softly tickled my scalp. " School. "

I giggled, but it was cut short as I was sucked into a vision.

_It was perhaps in the late fall, I couldn't tell. It was late, dark and a light rain was falling. A tall redhead was racing down the streets . . . of Port Angeles? She was looking every which way, when her eyes caught something and she took off down an alley. She came to a lurching stop when she saw a group of people at a dead end. It was a group of men, most between 20 - 30 and they were circled around a frightened looking petite brunette. _

_" Hey!" The red head shouted at the group. All the men turned, and most smiled. Some cat-calls emitted from the group and the girl grimaced. _

_" Woohoo. We're lucky tonight boys. First this broad, and now another. And damn, look at that ass!" Once called, who seemed to be the leader. _

_Three or four men advanced and the girl backed up a few steps, but her eyes were fixed on the brunette. " Come here honey, give us a little peep show." A tall scruffy looking one called, reaching an arm out towards her. _

_It was then a figure moved behind the scruffy one, and he was hit, sending him flying into the wall. Touch her and die!" A voice snarled. Hold on, I knew that voice. It was Jasper!_

_His eyes were malicious and furious in the dim street corner light. His unruly hair was windswept. _

I was brought back to the future with a sharp gasp. Edward stood in front of me, his eyes bewildered and his mouth ajar. Jasper would have someone. Then I realized it was a human and I thought. . .

This could be dangerous. Very dangerous.

End Flashback


	3. Breathless

**Hey! So this story is going to come out a little slower than " Tell Me I'm The One", simply because I know where I'm going with that story, and with this . . . well I'm just winging it. I know where I want to go, I just have to figure out how to get there. Thank you my faithful readers, and I hope you like the newest chapter. Also, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry, not for you . . . but for me. **

* * *

We walked into the small, poorly painted office and I sighed as warmth hit me. I huddled inside my coat, shivering and absorbing the warmth, hoping to take it with me when I was forced to leave. If only I had chosen warmth over fashion, but no . I chose the yellow trench coat, over the fluffy pink coat.

Sometimes I swear, my stupidity will lead me to my end.

Bella on the other hand looked quite warm, she was wearing a dark black parka, with a huge hood that was lined in some sort of fur. To be honest, it looked like it was more appropriate for ice fishing, than Forks High. She was also wearing a pair of non-descript blue jeans, and a long sleeve blue shirt. On her feet were rain boots, that sloshed and swayed every time she took a step. Her beautiful long hair was pulled into a long pony tail, and she looked around, biting her bottom lip softly.

I on the other hand was wearing a light green baby doll dress, with heavy knitted leggings underneath, with a cashmere, ivory colored cardigan over it. On her feet were knee high pleather boots, because in Forks, leather was quite risky, due to the rain. Her red hair was loose, and her shaggy bangs fell slightly over her left eye. On her wrists were bangles, black on one arm, red on the other. Her ear held diamond studs, and her face held a smile. I was also sporting my new, black trench coat, with extra added bows.

Duh.

" Bella. It's okay. Stop trying to naw off a part of your lip." I whispered, and she blushed a tomato red, and looked down. I stifled a laugh. Blushing for something that wasn't even that bad. It was just so . . . Bella.

I stepped up to the long wooden desk, which split the room in half and had notices pinned everywhere on the front and smiled at the woman behind the counter, her badly dyed red hair shifted as her head turned to look at me.

" Can I help you dear? " She asked. I looked over at Bella, who smiled and then opened her mouth.

" I'm Isabella Swan." She informed her, and I saw recognition light up the women's eyes. Confusion waved over me, had she met Bella before?

" And I'm Alexandra Lyons." I told her, but nothing came into her eyes. I suppose that people didn't care to gossip about new students . . or it hadn't got to this woman yet. The red head dug through a pile of messily stacked papers on her desk and pulled out two, handing one to both of us.

" These are your schedules. And a map of the school." She said, and rocketed her old wheeling chair over to us, she went through the classes, and highlighted the best way to get to each, but when she got to my schedule, the first warning bell had already rang. She looked up, and I smiled.

" It's quite alright. I'm pretty sure I can find my way. Don't you worry 'bout a thing." I said, and gave her my tilt-my-head-to-the-side-and-lift-one-shoulder smile. She blinked and then smiled back.

" Have a nice day girls, and remember to get each teacher to sign it." She called as we walked out the door.

" You're a senior!" Bella said, sounding frantic. She glanced from my schedule to hers. Her eyes widening.

" Course. " I said, slinging an arm around her thin shoulders.

" It's going to be alright." I said, but she didn't look very convinced. We walked out, and I stopped for a second, as the cold hit me and I braced for the impact. Bella stopped, so that I could catch up and we walked towards her ld red truck.

I opened the door, and it squealed. I closed it with a loud clunk and settled into the old ratty seat. The inside was warm at least, but not very . . erm . . . classy. The seats were ripped in places and showed the foam, and a couple springs, they also sported stains as well. It smelled like tobacco, gas and peppermint. She started it, and with a jump and a rumbling sound it started.

" When'd you get this?" I asked.

" Last night. Charlie gave it to me." She said ducking her head, but still keeping a careful eye on the parking lot. Kids were starting to pull in, and most were looking at the old, unfamiliar red truck. To my surprise, her truck didn't really stick out. I mean sure, it sort of did, but not really. Most cars in the lot were old, except for a shining silver Volvo, and a huge, cavernous silver jeep. Wow. Bet that thing really guzzled gas. I'm sure the economy was thrilled with that thing.

Bella looked at the map in front of her, her brown eyes scanning it with intensity. I looked at my schedule.

_**Name: Alexandra Lyons**_

_**Student Number: 99837648**_

_**Homeroom: Ms. Beaudry**_

_**Day One**_

_**English**_

_**Gym**_

_**Biology**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**Trigg**_

_**Government**_

_**French**_

_**Day 2**_

_**Trigg**_

_**Biology**_

_**English**_

_**LUNCH  
Government**_

_**Gym**_

_**French**_

_**Day 3**_

_**Biology**_

_**French**_

_**Government**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**English**_

_**Gym**_

_**Trigg**_

Great. I hate French. Well, at least I got to hold out from it until last period . . . maybe I could skip. Or maybe not, my dad would kill me. I doubt Lisa would care, but dad would flip. I said goodbye to Bella, as she walked towards the building that housed Trigg, and she smiled, waving. I sighed, looking at my schedule. According to it, I had my first class in building four. Which had to be around here somewhere, the question was, where exactly.

I looked around when I ran into a tall, gangly boy, who knocked me over, but quickly reached out a dark arm and cradled me against him. I knew it was just to be polite, to make sure I didn't fall, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

He released me, and pretended to fix himself, but I knew he was staring at me. I didn't really blame him. I wasn't dressed like the usual students here, I hadn't seen one other person wearing a trench coat, it was all parkas. Plus, my vintage owl backpack sort of set me apart.

He on the other hand was rather attractive. He had longish curly brown hair, and they bounced as he nodded his head, with a baby-ish round face and big light brown eyes. He was wearing a striped sweater with a black jacket over top.

" Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, wringing my hands as he stooped down to pick up his fallen pencils and books. His curls bounced and so did my eyes. He was hot!

" I'm Alexandra. Alexandra Lyons." I said coyly, watching his eyes zip up and connect with mine.

" Colton Kelly." He said, flashing a grin at me.

" Alexandra. . ." He said, squinting, as if thinking hard. " Are you new here?" He asked, then his brown eyes caught my map and schedule.

" Yeah. By the way do you know where building four is sugar?" I asked, looking at him and blinking. He froze, and something like a blush looked about to come so he turned and motioned for me to follow him.

" Come on, I'm going to building three, so follow me" He said, and we walked silently for a couple minutes. Then a group of girls approached us. The leader narrowed her eyes at me.

" Hey Colton." She purred, sticking her hand in his pocket. The other two looked at me curiously.

The girl who had narrowed her eyes at me had a square-ish shaped face, with high cheek bones and long extremely curly black hair. Her eyes were a dark grey, and small and spread out, almost foreign looking. She had ivory skin, and was rather on the short side, though she was wearing heels. She was also wearing a black sweater, that hugged close to her thin frame, and white jeans. Her long hair was let loose, and spilled down her back.

The second girl had dark cocoa skin, and long black hair in a thick braid. Her round dark brown eyes followed my movements, and her lips were strangely light shaded against her dark skin. She was the tallest, even taller than me. She was wearing a white fluffy jacket, with grey skinny jeans and light pink Uggs. Her long narrow face was strangely friendly. She was one of those really skinny girls, the ones that have sticks for limbs.

The last girl was different from both. She was medium height, with light brown shoulder length hair that was streaked with dark brown, average sized baby blue eyes and a heart shaped face, with small features. Her long eyelashes were a dark brown, even though she was clearly wearing no mascara. She was curvier than the other, bigger chest, and thicker around the middle. She was wearing a light green long sleeve shirt, with a black puffy vest and grey sweatpants, with white Uggs. Definitely the most stylish, and her face was strangely innocent. From the heart shaped lips, to the spackle of freckles on her cheeks.

" Ladies. How are you today? " Colton asked, waggling his eyebrows.

" Fine Colton. How 'bout yourself." The brunette said, looking at him with her blue eyes.

" Hello Kelly. " said the dark skinned girl, who narrowed her eyes at him.

" Wesley." Acknowledged Colton.

" Oh. I'm sorry, how rude." The leader said, her icy gaze shifting towards me.

" I'm Jillian, Jillian Stanley" She said, smiling at me, her glossy teeth sparkling.

" I'm Alexandra. " I said, looking at the other two.

" I'm Georgia Wesley. And that's Hazel Rivers." Said the cocoa skinned girl. Georgia. I reminded myself. Then another boy walked up, totting a blonde haired girl at his side. This boy had longish reddish brown hair, that covered his eyes, and was wearing baggy jeans, a wide blue sweatshirt and skater shoes.

The girl had strawberry blonde cut in a sleek bob, and jade green eyes. Her long willowy frame was much like mine, only she was wearing a blue jean jacket, with a black long sleeve under it and a white pair of cargo pants. Much different from I.

He waved, and the girl glared, but he didn't stop. I looked questioningly over at Hazel and Georgia.

" Thats Stevie Brantford, and the girls name is Tammy Hudson. Tammy and Jill hate each other, that's why Stevie didn't stop." Hazel explained, and the second bell rang, warning the students one last time. The group then scattered, and I sprinted into the narrow door of the fourth building, followed by Georgia.

Everyone hung up their coats, and I dug through my owl bag to find the slip that our teacher had to sign. This teacher was short, and round, with thin light blonde hair and bug-like blue eyes.

" Save me a seat." I said to Georgia and she nodded, heading towards the back of the room.

I walked up to the large wooden teachers desk and waited for his to notice me standing there. I could feel everyone staring at me, and I knew it was because I was new. His name tag identified him as Mr. Hobbs. I cleared my throat and he looked up startled.

" Who are you?" He questioned. " You don't belong in this class."

I handed him the slip of paper, shifting onto my left hip.

" Ah . ." He said, signing the slip. " Ms. Lyons, please introduce yourself. " He said, gesturing to the class.

" Okay . . . Um . . I'm Alexandra Lyons, and I just moved here from Georgetown, South Carolina. " I said, looking back to Mr. Hobbs hoping that was enough and that I could now sit down.

" Thank you Ms. Lyons. Now please take a seat." He said, turning back to the board.

* * *

I walked with Hazel, Jill, Colton and Georgia to the lunch room, which was a large room with nine or ten round tables placed around.

I sat down, on my left side was Colton and on my right was Hazel. Beside Colton was Jill and beside her was Stevie, who sat next to Georgia who sat on Hazel's other side. We sat in silence. Then Hazel asked the first question.

" So how're you liking Forks?" She tilted her head to the side.

" Well . . . for now its alright, but I'm not looking forwards to when it snows. " I said, and they looked confused. All except Jill.

" Why?" Stevie said incredulously.

" Yah, everyone likes snow. It's so beautiful." Hazel said dreamily and Georgia rolled her eyes.

" And the snowball fights are epic." Colton exclaimed slapping fists with some random guys who walked by.

" In case you've all forgotten, I'm from South Carolina. It doesn't snow there." I said sarcastically, and Georgia smirked.

" You mean you've never seen snow?" Hazel asked, her eyes widening.

"Of course, I went to visit my brother in British Columbia once, and there was snow there." I said, a little defensively.

Jillian looked about to say something, when her eyes lit up and she called out loudly, " Hey Jess!". Naturally we all looked to see who she was calling too, and it was a short, curly haired girl, with the same baby blues as her, who answered back. " Hey Jill!", and then continued back to her own table.

I hadn't much payed attention to the group, until I noticed a thin, extremely pale girl with long brown hair and I smiled.

" Excuse Me. I'll see you guys later." I said, and Colton looked about to protest, so I took off.

" Bella!" I called, and from where she was sitting her head turned.

" Alexandra!" She breathed, relieved.

" Hello," A silvery blonde said haughtily. " I'm Lauren."

" Alexandra." I said back. I didn't like the way this girl spoke, it was almost like every sentence had a sneering tone to it.

" So Bella. How're you liking Forks." A blonde haired boy asked.

" Fine." She mumbled, but her thoughts seemed to lead her elsewhere. I on the other hand found it amusing that we were being asked the same questions.

There were three girls and three boys. The silver haired girl sat by " Jess", who I assumed to be Jill's little sister. This girl sat by a shy looking girl with white framed glasses and long, black hair. She had warm mocha eyes that were fixed on a boy with unhealthy skin and long black hair. Another boy also sat with us, he had dark tanned skin with dark brown eyes and black shortly cropped hair.

The strangers asked Bella more questioned, and some she didn't answer, some she did. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Then I realized exactly where her mind was.

" Who are _they_" Bella asked in a very amazed voice, her eyes seeming somewhat dazed. Just then a small wind passed by, and I saw Alice. I waved, and she smiled her small feminine grin and waggled her fingers back.

" You know Alice Cullen." One of the boys asked in a surprised tone.

" God. Who doesn't know the Cullen's Tyler." Jessica snorted, it's kind of hard to miss them.

" Yah. Geez." The black haired boy wheezed and Laurens fishy eyes snapped to him.

" Shut it Eric." She growled.

" Chill out Blondie." The blonde haired boy snapped.

" Your such a fourth grader Mike Newton." Jessica said, but she looked at him in a loving way. And Mike averted his eyes.

" Ahem." I cleared my throat. I rather wanted to know-and apparently so did Bella- as she couldn't take her eyes off the table.

Then a bronze haired boy looked up, and I smiled. He stared back, but I knew he wasn't staring at me. He was looking at Bella. And her wide, mortified chestnut eyes shifted to the table, and she blushed scarlet.

Jessica, who had apparently also been looking, giggled and looked down in embarrassment. " Thats Edward and Emmet Cullen, and Leo, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife Mrs. Cullen. " She said, picking up her green apple and taking a bite. Bella glanced sideways, as did I.

The first thing that I had noticed was their pale skin, but I passed it off. Almost everyone in this town had pale skin, but it was their eyes. I remember thinking that Alice and Leo had to be related, because of their insanely weird eye color. Turns out they weren't, and I certainly wasn't expecting six of them to have the same color of eyes.

The first boy was thin, and more boy looking than the rest, who looked at least twenty; if not older. His frame was slightly muscled, but seemed younger. He had pale skin-duh- and gold eyes. His hair was a unique bronze color, like the color of a penny; and it was stylishly messy. Rather like , per say, the perfect bed head. He had a weird, smile. It was almost a cross between a smile and a smirk. One corner of his mouth turned up into a crooked grin.

Next to him was a gloriously magnificent blonde girl, who's form was tall and curvy, but slim at the same time. The type of models body that some girls would kill for. She had long slightly wavy light blonde hair and her eyes were the same color as her hair. Golden. Her eyes were sharp and focused though, and she walked with an air that said - I know that I'm beautiful- which I immediately found interesting.

The man next to her had an arm wrapped around the back of her chair. His body was muscular and thick, like a serious weight lifter, or a heavy duty athlete. His hair was very curly, and they ringlets were a dark brown, almost black color. His light golden eyes stood out allot from the ebony color of his hair.

Next to him was Leo. Who had the same glorious look as this morning, and was still staring at the door, the door where Alice had walked out of a few moments ago.

The guy next to Leo took my breath away. He had unruly curly hair, that sat atop his head like a pillow. His form was rigid, and looked like he was ready to pounce. His eyes were a tad darker than his honey blonde locks. He had low, but prominent cheekbones and a hard, edgy jaw. He looked in pain, almost weirdly distracted. Like he was trying to avoid something.

As that thought popped into my head, the bronze haired boy looked at me, his large eyes calculating a seemed rather surprised. He also seemed calculating, as if he was deciding something about me. It was rather creepy actually.

I averted my gaze back to the table when Bella spoke. " They are . . . very nice-looking." She stumbled.

" Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle, and I looked back, only to see the bronze haired boy talking to Leo.

" They're all _together_ though - Emmet and Rosalie, Leo and Alice. I mean they live together. I don't even think that's legal. "

" Jess. They're not actually related. " Angela pointed out.

" I know, but they live together. It's so weird. "

" Which ones are the Cullen's? They don't look related." Bella wondered.

" Oh, they're not. Dr and Mrs Cullen are both really young, in their late twenties or early thirties really. They're all adopted. The Hales are related. Siblings-the blondes- Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and Leo is a year younger. They're foster kids. " Jess stated.

" Aren't they a little old to be foster children?" I asked, glancing at them.

" They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are eighteen, but Leo's only seventeen. They've been with Dr and Mrs Cullen since they were eight. He's their uncle of something like that. "

" Which ones the one with the bronze hair?" Bella asked under her breath.

" Oh!" Angela giggled.

" Thats Edward, and the other boy is Emmet." Jessica stated.

I looked over and this time all five were looking at me. Five identical pairs of golden eyes. Rosalie looked unscathed but merely curious, Leo looked annoyed, maybe even mad. Emmet looked rather stoked, Edward looked weary and sceptical. But Jasper.

He had a full blown, huge ass, grin on his face. His grin was wide, and sent a shiver down my spine, which I simply ignored. He looked at me like a child might look at a carnival prize that they desperately want.

I looked back, and Jasper said something, causing them all to snap their gaze away from me once again.

I couldn't get the way he looked at me out of my head.

Jasper Hale.


	4. Sweet Fortune

**So, thanks for taking the time to read this story, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We'll try to update quickly, but no promises. **

**PS. This story is now officially Co-written with the fabulous Piper-Knight. Thanks again Piper!**

**Disclaimer: We aren't Steph Meyer. **

* * *

"I swear, he acted as if I had assaulted him." Bella fretted over the phone.

"Bella. I'm sure it wasn't that bad," I said, flipping through the channels on TV. I had the house to myself. Aunt Crys was working late, Dylan was at a friend's, and god only knows where Annabel is.

I was in my usual Friday nights garb, the clothes I wear when I'm home alone.

I was in a pair of light pink sweat pants, and a baggy orange ruffled tank top, with a few ice-cream stains on the front. I scooped a mouthful of "Cookie Dough" Ice cream into my mouth. Ah, 'Ben and Jerry' will forever be the men in my life.

"It was, he looked like he wanted to kill me," She said, and I heard the clanging of metal pots, and I knew that once again she was cooking for Charlie.

"Are you sure you're not overreacting? Even just a tiny bit?" I asked, flipping to an old horror movie, and raising my eyebrows as the blonde edged towards the creepy abandoned shack.

"No, I'm not overreacting," She cried into the phone, and the sound of bubbling water filled the silence.

"Okay, calm down Bella," I reasoned with her, and jumped silently as the mass murderer appeared from behind a tattered curtain.

"Mike, this boy I met in biology, even noticed it too. He asked if I had stabbed him with a pencil!" She said, her voice confused and edgy.

"Hah. He actually asked that? Oooh. Bells, you've got an admirer," I said, pushing a taunting edge into my teasing tone. Bella was painfully shy around boys, a trait I found annoying.

"Whatever. . . ." She paused, and I heard the slightly loud creaking of her ancient floorboards. "Alex, I gotta go. Charlie's home, and without me, he'd starve," She sighed.

" Kay. See you tomorrow," I said, hanging up the phone, and taking out another scoop of Ben and Jerry's. I chewed, debating my choices. I could either go up to my room and attempt to do my French homework, or I could chill here and watch TV.

Watch TV . . . . French

Watch TV . . . . French

definitely gonna stay with the TV. I sat back, as the helpless blonde ran full speed through the forest, the murderer slowly trailing behind her with a sinister intent. Have you ever noticed, that the poor person is going Mock ten, and the killer is slowly walking with a big Jesus knife sticking out, yet they always manage to catch up?

Man, Hollywood truly needed some fresher ideas.

I chewed on a piece of cookie dough, and my mind wandered back to the Cullen family. Alice had seemed perfectly normal, yet somehow . . . she and Leo had the same eye color? I had never seen one person in my life that had gold eyes. Much less six people. Granted that three were related, but what about the other three? As I thought, I unconsciously pulled the warm furry blanket closer to myself, waiting for the pizza man to deliver.

Against all odds, amongst the broken down building-looking things, a pizza place was born, 'Penny's Pizza'. I had ordered about five minutes ago, and I didn't expect it to take a long time. I mean, how could it? Unless the car hit a stray moose on the way over.

It was unlikely, but probable. But with my luck, who knows?

I mean, it was probable that I would fall down the stairs, and guess what? I did. It was probable that I could get hit by a snow blower on the way to school, and guess what? I didn't.

Who knew?

I got up, throwing my carton of Ben and Jerry's on the solid oak coffee table. I knew Aunt Crys would have a fit about that once she got home, but at the moment, I honestly couldn't care. I knew she would attempt to yell at me, but I wasn't scared of her. Unless you missed dinner. Jesus God. Then you run for cover.

I sighed walking over to the fridge for about the hundredth time. I was searching for something to drink, but alas, no drink. Well, unless you count Annabel's skim milk. I had probably looked in my fridge nine times, and each time I was hopeful that something new would just appear in the fridge.

Closing the fridge, I inspected the magnets, which were a colorful variety of block letter. I settled for spelling words out of them, JPERSA.

Sap.

Asp.

I froze, looking at the letter, and waiting for something else to come to me, when something clicked, smiling I reached forwards and rearranged them again.

Jasper. The name stood out boldly against the light color of the fridge, obvious and bright.

His name was like a flutter, a gentle caress to my heart. I couldn't get the grin he had sent my way out of my head. It was so large, so ecstatic and pure, and well . . . happy. It must have been a sight for the others, as Hazel and Jillian had still been talking about it, and Georgia had taken a moment from glaring at Colton to look shocked. Apparently Jasper Hale smiling was a big deal in this school.

I sighed placing them back in their original places. Jasper Hale.

Something flashed, a light filling the kitchen, casting my shadow across the far wall. I turned quickly, narrowing my eyes, but as I heard the car door slam, and the heels clicking on the cement pave stones that made up the side walk, I relaxed. It was only Aunt Crys.

The screen door slammed on the door, probably adding damage to the hole that was starting to form, and I heard the squeaking of her wet shoes on the linoleum as she made her way deeper into the house. She turned the corner, her hair darkened by the rain, water proof makeup still intact, and both her and her yellow raincoat slightly ajar.

"Hey Sugar," She said breathlessly, placing her purse down on the counter.

"Where's Annabel?" She questioned, peeling her rain coat off and carelessly throwing it into the hallway closet.

I shrugged, uncaring. She muttered something about Annabel under her breath, retreating back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Aunty Crys?" I asked, sitting down at the table as she began tidying the slightly messy kitchen, bustling around and humming quietly to herself.

"Hmm?" She asked, placing pots in the sink, and they clanged softly against each other's surface.

"Do you know the Cullen's?" I asked, feeling slightly tingly as I said their name. I looked over at her, and she had frozen, a soft smile on her face.

"Yes dear, I do. That Dr. Cullen is quite the doll, and such a gentlemen, too. Too bad he's married, though his wife is quite lovely," She said wistfully, then her head shook. Her deep eyes refocused and she swept her hand across the counter top, sweeping a few crumbs into her other hand.

"What's his wife like? Is she as . . . beautiful as the rest of them?" I asked, thinking back to their astounding looks, they couldn't all look like that . . . could they?

"Oh yes, she's quite lovely, long light hair, pale skin and those strange . . . almost honey-colored eyes. She has a strange name, like Dr. Cullen's. Emsee, or Emsa . . ." She paused, her nose scrunching up as she thought. "Aha! It's Esme, Esme Cullen!" She cried victoriously.

I smiled at my Aunt, but on the inside I was frowning. How could they all have the same eyes?

Jasper POV

I sat on the stairs, leaning my side against the wall with a impassive look on my face. The family had left with Edward to Denali, and were going to come back after they had him situated and had a nice chat with the coven there, whom we all considered distant family. I was going to join them, but found that I was a bit sick of feeling everyone's emotions that were not my own, and decided to stay at the house so that I had some time to think without a nosy mind reader or a bombard of emotions bothering my thought process.

With my mind in a fog, I slowly stood and jumped over the last few steps on the stairs, landing gracefully at the bottom. This...Alexandra girl that Alice saw me protecting, caught my attention. Somehow I felt drawn towards her, and almost didn't want it. I had never really felt attached to someone before. I mean, I felt protective of my family, but it didn't share the same bond as this faint one drawing me to her was.

Glancing around, almost as if I expected the family to go through the door at any minute, I decided to clear my thoughts bit, get some fresh air. I ran into the forest and went to fill my stomach, my throat beginning to itch and burn.

After denting Fork's deer population, I made sure my clothes were free of blood, before I began to trail the outlines of the forest. I traveled behind people homes, trailing in the shadows as they all wandered about their yards or homes without a clue in the world to my presence. Their smells filled my nose, and my throat tickled slightly.

I remembered feeding off of these creatures back then, when I was still in Maria's company. I was so used to just picking them off one by one whenever I was thirsty, but now I was restrained by the bonds of the Cullen family, restraints I was glad to have now. But, just because I had changed my diet does not mean that I was ever fully satisfied or didn't hunger for them. It was hard to tell myself 'no' when I was so used to it.

A sudden scent assaulted me, and my throat caught fire. The smell of coconut, vanilla , with the slightest hint of peppermint filled my nose and increased the burn. My eyes darkened as my pupils grew, but I remembered my restraints and pulled myself in. I recognized this smell easily, remembering my struggle with it earlier today before Alice explained exactly who it belonged to. I found my self following the scent subconsciously, weaving through the trees and shadows.

I stealthily crossed the lawn of a backyard, and slipped through the back door. A woman was in the kitchen, her back turned towards me as she hummed happily to her self. I swiftly glided into the living room, and saw her, curled up into a ball on the couch with a blanket much to large for her draped across her and the other half of the couch. Her short, curly red hair covered her face, and I slowly reached forward. I brushed it back carefully, tucking it behind her ear as the fire in my throat raged on feircly.

Studying her curiously, I noted her features. Pointed chin, with a nose that slight upturned. Her lips, pale pink and just the right size, were opened slightly as her soft breath came in and out. My fingers lingered on her cheek, before I about jump out of my skin as the woman in the kitchen yelled out, "Alexandra, could you come help me with this?"

Just as her blue green eyes fluttered open, I was gone, back into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Please please please review!**


	5. Whiter Shade Of Pale

**So, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chap. A little Jasper and Alex though process going on. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! Oh, and don't forget, I have all the outfits posted on my profile, so check it out before you read this chapter. **

**PS. This unfortunately will be written solo, by moi, because Piper-Knight had too much going on. I understand, and thanks for the help girl, I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't sound, look, talk or . . . do anything like Stephanie Meyer, so I am obviously not Stephanie Meyer, so now that were done with the obvious observations, on with the show.**

After dinner, and hours of listening to the high pitched tone of Aunt Crys scream at Annabel about not missing dinner, coming home and calling, I finally fell asleep. Though my dreams were non-descript, they were filled with colors. Swirls and splashes of colors.

Nothing very descript.

The quiet rain the whooshed and blew constantly lulled me to sleep, the wind had woke me up quite a few times, slapping the branches of the pine tree against my window. The sound produced was a loud, high pitched squeal, which never failed in waking me up.

It was still raining lightly, so I put on a grey cowl-necked sweater with three white lines running up the side, a pair of white jeans, a pair of black, high-heeled boots, as I was feeling awkwardly short today.

After fighting with my hair for 20-25 minutes, I silenced it by shoving it in a black, knit beanie. I looked in the mirror, and expected myself professionally from every angle. I padded down the stairs and checked the aging, faded blue plastic clock on the kitchen wall. Annabel was in the bathroom, straightening her curly hair, and Dylan was curled up on the couch, playing his Nintendo DS already dressed and ready for school.

It was earlier than I had imagined it to be, so I turned the TV on, and plopped down on one of the cozy chairs.

Just then something black, wobbly and extremely slow moving came into the living room and I immediately knew what it was. It was JoJo, my aunts old black beagle.

My aunt found JoJo in England, she has a tendency to pick up stray things you see. She says that everything is so irresistibly cute, that she just can't help picking it up. I took a good, long look at JoJo, he may have been cute once upon a time, but now . . . well he looked like a badger, who had been way over fed then dragged through a field for three miles.

Now you can imagine JoJo. He waddled over to Dylan, stopped, whined and looked up at him with those huge, dark brown eyes. Dylan rolled his eyes, paused his game and grunted heavily as he lifted JoJo up on the couch, who dragged himself over to the warm, light green blanket and promptly fell asleep.

She also has a huge cat, named Pebbles, who was currently lounging in the sunlight on the foot of my bed. Aunt Crystal had been at the cabin in Scotland, with Annabel, herself and my family. Dylan had left with my younger brother Shane to explore, claiming that it was the last day and he didn't want to spend it cooped up with us. They came back carrying this kitten, though it looked like a normal sized cat, but you could tell by the unproportionate limbs and large head that it wasn't very old.

" He'll die!" Dylan had protested when Aunt Crystal told him to let him free.

" No Dyl, we already have JoJo, we don't need another pet." But Dylan was throwing on the puppy-dog pout, and I could see Aunty Crys cracking. It didn't take much to make her crack, she loved stray animals, and the way she was looking at the tabby was morphing into a small grin.

" He has no mommy or daddy!" Said Shane, holding the long orange tail of the cat tightly.

" He's probably eaten them," My father had quipped sarcastically, and Kenzie - my older sister by five years - had glared at him.

In the end, Aunty Crys had taken him home, much to my father's protests and Annabel's wines about having another pet to take care of, though she barely lifted her head in order to glance at JoJo or Pebbles.

By now, little pebbles had gone from the size of a normal sized cat, to a small Labrador. Still, she was cute. With her bright blue eyes and orange fur, that was shaggy and longer than average. Many times when people came to the house, they asked about Pebbles, noting her abnormal size, then Aunty Crys would explain to them that Pebbles was half tabby cat, and half Scottish wild cat. She had been left behind by another vacationer, and we had the fortune of bringing her home.

Yeah, a Scottish wild cat. In Forks.

I saw headlights flash through the thin red curtains and the rumbling of the truck, and I sighed, getting up and walking into the wide kitchen, grabbing a chocolate chip granola bar out of the pantry and running out the door, loping down the sidewalk and into Bella's awaiting truck. I had to admit, for all I trashed the truck mentally, it was toasty warm and the seats were always comfortable, and you found yourself sinking into them.

Bella had the old, crackling radio turned on, and a pop song I didn't recognize floated through the speakers. The girls voice was nasally and whining, and had me on the brink of agitation by the time we pulled into the Forks High parking lot.

" So, how's your classes?" I asked, desperate to make conversations, and it wasn't like Bella was trying to throw me a line.

" They're all right. I've already read pretty much everything for English, and Spanish is a pain in the neck," She said, sighing, and unhunching her shoulders a bit.

" Hah. I don't have to take Spanish," I said, grinning from ear to ear, I hate Spanish with all of my being, even more than French.

" Oh, so you're in French." Bella stated, looking at me curiously, but looking sharply back to the road, it had always amused me how Bella thought that she was dangerous in this old ancient truck. Granted, she might just be a very careful driver, but when she crossed an intersection, she looks left and right about three times, then proceeds.

If anything she's going to cause an accident.

" No I was but Madame Bandell thought that there were too many students, so she transferred me to Art, with Ms. Madyson. " I said cheekily, thanking God for the number of students in French.

" Lucky, I have Spanish. It's awful, and I didn't have any choice in the matter, so it makes it all the worse." Bella said, which surprised me. Bells was one to take it and say nothing, maybe she was finally opening up to me.

Bella pulled into the spot, through up her hood and stepped out into the light rain. As I stepped out I sighed, feeling the rain soak through my hat and dampen my scalp. It was allot colder this morning, but happily the constant rain that kept over the weekend was replaced with a light drizzle.

" Alexandraaaaaa!" Colton half bellowed, half sing songed from the other side of the parking lot, and a few passing freshmen girls stopped to stare at him, giggled and whispered to themselves and then moved on.

I waved, and Hazel motioned frantically for me to come over, but I shook my head, and she half smiled, turning back to the others, talking to them.

" You aren't going to them?" Bella said, her innocent voice soft. I was happy that Bella had been making some friends, she looked comfortable. More comfortable than I could have predicted that she'd be.

" Naw. I'll stay with you." I said, winking at her, when throwing my left arm around her shoulders as we walked towards the school, right past the Cullen cars, not noticing that a certain one of them was watching us very closely.

Alice POV

I sat on the front steps of our house, trying to avoid being too near Edward. He was actually starting to grate on my nerves, I know that Jasper may not have the best control . . . but that doesn't mean he shouldn't be trusted at all.

Ever since I had that vision about Bella becoming a vampire, Edward freaked and started disappearing after school. He never talks, barely ever comes home and I understand his feelings, considering his views on what we are, but it was no reason to ignore the poor girl. Not when the vision I had was so strong.

Jasper - on the other hand - was quite the different story, he had to reign himself in. I knew he had gone to Alexandra's house, but at least he didn't stay, that might be pushing the limit a tad too far. But, unlike Edward, we trusted him, and I know that Alexandra will trust him too.

Jasper with Alexandra. Bella with Edward. We would all be perfect, but not to Edward. He refused to even acknowledge the girl, because; and I quote, " She cannot be taken into this world. I will not allow it."

Like he has any choice in the matter what-so-ever. Once I had seen a vision of Bella, I realized it was the pretty brunette that Alexandra had been trying to save in my vision, and I got worried. The last thing Edward needed was a risk taker, not Mr. Play-safe.

You know, they always made remarks about not betting against me, yet Edward goes and does something, even though I believe a part of him already knows that I'm right, his mind just refuses to believe it.

The thing that really bothered me, and kept on my mind was that I hadn't seen a vision of Alexandra becoming a vampire. Maybe she didn't, though I highly doubted that that was the case. It had been a week since I had seen a vision of Alexandra, or Bella. I was starting to worry.

Luckily for me, it was then that Mr. Angevine, our English teacher had decided to enforce a seating chart, and Jasper was placed next to Alexandra, who would one day become one of my closest friends. As I sat slightly tilted, I was sucked into another vision and I had to steady myself as to not fall over.

_It was in the school, the cafeteria. We were walking in, as usual, but this time . . . Alexandra was with us. My arm was hooked through hers and she looked unsure. People stopped eating their lunches and stared, and I saw Bella look at her with confusion. We all sat, one-by-one, and Alexandra smiled, looking at Jasper out of the corner of her eye._

I blinked, readjusting to the sudden light of the real world, when it hit me. She's eating lunch with us, she's eating lunch with us.

Jasper POV

Alice practically ripped the door of its hinges as she raced in, knocking in Rosalie, who hissed but Alice seemed preoccupied. She was bounding around, muttering " tomorrow . . . her . . . what to wear, what to wear. . . ."

The rest of the family emerged, curiosity pouring off each of them, but Alice was different. I hadn't felt Alice feel so much excitement since the day that we found Leo. Also radiating off her tiny form was intensity, and it slightly shocked me.

They all looked at Edward, probably wanting to know what thoughts had driven her banging around like a elephant. Edwards eyes widened, and he glanced towards me, a sceptic look crossing his face and hesitance was the dominant emotion within him.

" Tomorrow? Are you positively sure Alice?" He asked, staring into her widened eyes, and a smile graced her face and she nodded absently, her eyes darting back and forth.

Leo got up from his place beside me on the couch, " Alice, darling what is it?" He said, his eye brows furrowing in concern as her placed his hands on Alice's shoulders.

" Alexandra." She said shortly, and everyone glanced at me subconsciously. Alexandra. Her name was like a ton of bricks hitting me at once, what was it with this strange girl? Why did she keep popping up in my life?

Emmett - who had been playing some form of racing game on his gaming system- diverted his attention from the television to Alice, pausing his game, and asked," That human chick that you saw with Jazz-man? Awesome." Rosalie huffed, staring at Emmett with a look of betrayal.

Our family was quite divided on the topic of this young woman. Esme and Carlisle couldn't be happier, and Esme was quite ecstatic at the thought of having another daughter. Emmett was neutral, but secretly enthralled that he could have someone else to pick at. Alice - as always - was secretive, and I knew she wasn't telling us all she knew. Leo didn't much care, but he was satisfied that I would have what the others did, aside from Edward. But Edward, he seemed hesitant, and almost disbelieving that the other like this plan, because of the fact that he was ignoring Bella- so naturally I'd have to ignore Alexandra?

I think not.

" She's eating with us today. Oh! Rose, you have to help me pick out something to wear! " Alice said, and my supposed twin sisters eyes widened.

" She's what?" She said slowly, the little muscle in her jaw working.

" I had a vision. Alexandra will be joining us today, metaphorically that is." Alice said, hopping over to a stunned-into-silence Rosalie and practically shoved her up the stairs. For such a little girl, Alice sure packed allot of strength.

Leo sighed, and followed Alice up the stairs, sending me one last glance, he shook his head and then bounded up the stairs after his mate.

I thought back to the day that Alice had told me about her vision.

_Flashback_

_I had been sitting on the bed in my room, reading The Art Of Strategy And War, for about the hundredth time in my existence, it was always good to brush up on my strategies, seeing as Emmett insisted we fight almost every second day. Leo sat back, amused and watched - though my " little brother" did join in on the action at times. I didn't really know why we had a bed, everyone did but Edward. Though I suppose it did make sex easier, but why did I need one. I didn't use it._

_I had walked past Alice and Leo's room, only to find them embracing lovingly, snuggling up to each other. Leo pressed his lips into Alice's spiky hair, and Alice sighed a contented sigh. _

_I want that. _

_I want someone to greet me when I returned from somewhere with a kiss. I want someone who I could confide all of my secrets in. I want someone who would love me unconditionally - not caring about my past or about the mistakes I made. I want someone who would stare at me the way Emmett stared at Rosalie. I want someone to fret over me, and hold me in sad times. I want that warm, and over powerful affection that surrounded me constantly.  
I wanted it so bad that I ached to have it. _

_I leaped down the stairs, landing at the bottom fluently and walked over to where Edward was sitting at the piano. He wasn't playing, but it looked like he was putting the finishing touches a song he had written. Emmett and Rose were tangled together, lazing on the couch as Rosalie flipped through the latest of Vogue magazines. _

_It was the day before school started, and most of the family was dreading it. Rosalie and Emmett were relieved that we only had a year left, then another few years after that. Carlisle was pretending to be twenty nine, and Carlisle couldn't pull off looking older than thirty two or thirty three without people starting to ask questions. _

_" Are we going hunting tonight?" Rosalie drawled, flipping the pages leisurely, scanning up and down the pages slowly. _

_" I believe so. We need to be in control tomorrow. God. I hate school, what a droning time waster," Edward mumbled, still transfixed in the song he was writing. I leaned back on the piano._

_" Yeah. I'm in, don't want to end up slaughtering half the school on the first day back. Talk about a traumatizing day for Freshmen's." Emmett grinned, and Rosalie snickered slightly, while Edward looked up and glared slightly. _

_" When are we-" But I was cut off as Edwards head snapped up, and he raced up the stairs before any of us had time to blink. His pen and notebook falling to the ground with a thud._

_We followed him up more casually. And stopped as we saw him and Alice engaged in a mind conversation. Edwards eyes were wide, and Alice had this small, optimistic smile on her face, while Leo just looked down right confused._

_" Alice?" Leo said warily, taking her hands in his._

_" Jasper..." Alice whispered, and everyone shot me a perplexed look, and I shrugged._

_" Jasper. . . You're not alone. I had a vision, of you, protecting this girl from harm. She was going to be attacked, and suddenly you just appeared, attacking the man and threatening him." She said, her eye brows furrowing in the slightest. _

_" Whats her name?"_

_" Alexandra. I heard the brunette whisper it." She said, almost to herself."_

_End Flashback._

Alexandra.

Alexandra POV

I walked into the school, a slight bounce in my step at the prospect of it being a day closer to Friday, though it was only Monday. Tell me, why is it that Monday is so far from Friday, yet Friday is so close to Monday.

A question that has baffled me for years.

By the time I got into the school, my old yellow trench coat was soaked, and the water was leaking onto my cotton sweater, which I would not allow. I quickly stripped off the coat, my ankles never wobbling in my four-inch- heeled pleather boots, accented with silver straps.

I hung up my coat grabbing my biology text book, and shoving it under my arm, I forcefully shoved my dotted beige tote in the bottom of my locker, and sighed. I should have known better than to wear Alexander McQueen boots to school.

The inspiration came to me last night while watching Sex and The City, when Carrie wears high heels and everything goes away. So, because it was Monday I thought maybe some high-ended fashion could spice it up.

Wrong. Hopefully a little water couldn't ruin them.

I sighed, shutting my locker, and twisting the lock, just to make sure that it wasn't going to open when some idiot pulled down on it. Once it was established that my locker was safe from invaders, I walked down the hallway, looking for Georgia of Hazel - who I usually walked to class with. I had yet to discover where their lockers were, and we usually just met up in the halls.

I unfortunately had Biology with Tammy and two dim witted friends, Lilly Montgomery and Mary Vinchella. Lilly had long, white blonde hair, with wide baby blue eyes, which were usually filled with jealousy. Mary had long, straight auburn hair that she usually kept in a tight bun. Mary's face was always scrunched up in disgust, as if the world was something disgusting on the bottom of her Jimmy Chu.

I watched as Leo Hale strode by, not catching my glance, but I could feel his eyes on me as we crossed paths. That was another thing I noticed about the Cullen's, wherever I was, if a Cullen was also there - they stared at me. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen stared in Biology, Emmett stared in Government and Jasper stared in English. Thankfully, only three Cullen's were seniors like myself. I had Trigg, Gym and art to not by bothered by the Cullen's.

They all looked at me different, Jasper in a weird, protective, and almost intimate way, Rosalie in annoyance, and Emmett in excitement and smugness. I had no idea what it meant, but it was odd none-the-less.

Weirdest of all, I couldn't get Jasper out of my mind. He was like a plague, I could be thinking of something else, but then my thoughts would slowly creep back to him. Jasper, his wild curls, his even wilder eyes, his alabaster skin, his tall physique.

Everything about him screamed to me, demanding my attention. The strange thing was that I was yet to even speak to the boy, yet my thoughts were still circled around him. I could see the relation between the Hale siblings, with the pale skin, striking good looks and honey blonde hair it was hard not to, but their features weren't the same. If you got past their beauty you would realize it.

Jasper had a straight nose, Rosalie a rather narrow nose, and Leo had a wide, strong nose. You barely noticed Rosalie's cheek bones, while Jasper had low, but prominent cheek bones, and Leo's face was pretty much all high cheek bone. Leo had a rather roundish face, Rosalie a narrow, almost square face, and Jasper had a long oval shaped face. It was strange, but then again, maybe their parents had odd features, miss-matched features.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that I didn't see a particular blonde coming my way. I didn't notice how he gazed at me. I also didn't notice that I was headed straight at him. I crashed into something, and I threw my head back, as my nose ached and crashed onto the floor with a very unlady-like grunt. I looked up, into the honey colored eyes of one, Jasper Hale.


	6. Under My Skin

**Roon0- I agree, Edward is a drama queen, I mean seriously! Who in their right minds would bet against Alice?**

**musicalxsilence - I have a couple idea's for their talking, and that's right at the beginning of my next chapter. **

**LuliCullen- thanks for reviewing, I'm flattered that you like my story.**

**fanpire.x - thanks for reviewing, and about Alexandra, well I'm glad you like her. I'm trying to portray her as the slightly popular girl who is a bit of an outcast, but has a streak of craziness. Someone who compliments Jasper's personality as well. **

**Oh, and PS. I'm going to update both this, and " Tell Me I'm The One" on Sundays. Because well, then I have lots of time, and I will actually remember. Thanks for reviewing everyone! And thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, but my goal is to someday own Jasper ;)**

**PS. I would like to dedicate this chapter to fanpire.x , who made me a wonderful banner for this fic. Thanks allot! Theres a link on my profile, so check it out later. Then you can see what Alexandra looks like. **

* * *

I froze, my breathing slowing for a few seconds, it was Jasper. Jasper. Suddenly I felt like such an airhead, I had walked straight into him. God, I'm such an idiot.

He looked down at me, with this weird look in his eye, a weird look I couldn't place, because staring at his amazing - but very odd - eyes made me feel all tingly. It was an odd feeling, like the one you get when a boy does something amazingly sweet for a girl, and the whole female population gives one collective, " Awwwwwwww!"

" I'm dreadfully sorry ma'am," He said, offering his hand, almost hesitantly to me, and my insides melted. He was from the south, as told by his slight southern accent, perhaps from Texas, or Louisiana. I smiled, taking his hand as he offered, and tried to contain my fit of giggles.

" It's alright, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going," I threw back, pondering the iciness of his skin quietly. It was the same as Alice's, like shaded concrete, or the dead of winter. The corner of his pretty eyes crinkled as he cracked a grin.

" The fault it mine, I should have been paying more attention. I suppose you could say I was having a, how do you say, ' blonde moment," He said, and I rocked back and forth slightly, shifting all my weight onto one hip and smiled. I wondered why Jasper was even talking to me. He was Jasper Hale, the gorgeous outsider, and I was Alexandra, the odd new girl with lots of friends. Apparently I wasn't the only one who found this odd, as our conversation received many odd looks from by passers.

" It's alright. I have those, like, every day of my life. I understand." I laughed, blowing my bangs out of my eye.

" An accent?" He pondered, tilting his head slightly to the left, a habit I immediately found adorable."If you don't mind my asking, where are you from?"

" South Carolina," I said, glancing at one of the standard clocks that were strategically placed around the school, I had English in a couple moments, and Mr. Angevine would have my hide if I was late once again.

Jasper opened his mouth, then noticed I wasn't looking at him. He turned his head and followed my gaze, his eyes locking with the clock as well.

" We should probably get to class," I said with a sigh, I honestly didn't want to leave this conversation; but the clock was ticking, and I definitely didn't want to get stuck back in Georgetown because of my lack of punctuality.

" Yes. I myself have English. What is on your schedule?" He asked, his voice flowing softly into my ears, despite the other loud noises of the hallway. I blinked, forcing back my extreme excitement that we had the same class at the moment.

" Really! Thats what I have too!" I said, my pale eyes widening, and his eyes crinkled again as a grin lit up his handsome face.

" Excellent," He said, though his mind seemed to be somewhere else. His eyes were slow and calculating.

" Well, lead the way Mr. Hale," I said flashing him my straight teeth, and he looked at me, snapping out of his thoughts. He raised one blonde eyebrow, and then held out his arm. I blinked back, a tad shocked. The only time I had ever seen a guy do that, it was in one of those old black and white movies. The old romances that Lisa watched vigorously, like it was urgent breaking news.

I smiled, shaking my head, and grabbed his arm. He started walked but I was faster. I wrapped my long, narrow fingers around his tricep, and towed his down the hall. I had expected Jasper to stop, forcing me to stop as well, like most guys would do. Instead he followed willingly, letting me tow him along beside me.

Freshmen stopped and stared, and girls giggled while the guys stared perplexed. I could almost see the question marks forming above their heads. Who was that with her hand on _the Jasper Hale's _arm? It couldn't be New-girl-curly-haired-red-headed-trench-coat-wearing-owl-bag-toting Alexandra Lyons could it?

Oh yes it could.

I smiled as I felt all eyes on me, I didn't mind the attention. Sure, I never basked in the glow of it, but I didn't enjoy being in the back ground either. I marched down the hall leisurely, and Jasper quickened his pace, so that he was right beside me.

As we walked, people slowed. Then we passed by Jaspers family, well Emmett, Rosalie and Alice anyways. Alice beamed as we walked by, then waved giddily at me. Emmett merely smirked, and Rosalie huffed, turning away. Though I could see the small smile working its way onto her face.

He lead the way as we walked into class, and I was still holding onto his arm. The whole class seemed to freeze as we walked in, as if all the oxygen had been sucked out. The shadows of people's heads as they turned, watching me walk by, after Jasper and I had parted and the heaviness of girls eyes as they burned holes in my skulls.

I sat down in my regular seat beside a half-awake-wide-eyed Hazel. She stared at me, wordlessly. I did nothing, but after a couple seconds I grew bored of her stairs, reached over and snapped in front of her face.

Her eyes blinked a couple times, and she shook her head. " I'm sorry. I must have hallucinated. Did you just walk in here on the arm of . . Jasper Hale?" She asked, looking at me oddly.

" I did, in fact," I said back, fixing the cowl neck of my sweater. Hazel gasped, and her face beamed. She giggled really girlishly, and squealed in that high pitched tone that's usually reserved for gossip, and water fights.

" Hazel! Hazel, calm down," I said, looking around when everyone stared at Hazel oddly. But Hazel was too far gone to hear me. I thought she was going to jump onto the tables and do a victory dance.

" Ms. Rivers. Pipe down," Snapped Mr. Angevine, our old coot of an English teacher.

" Yes, sir," She said, but she managed to control herself. Everyone still stared at Hazel, most with wide frightened eyes. Was something wrong with her? Did the pressure finally build up in that empty head of hers and she just snapped?

" Now, last night it donned on me that I had yet to arrange a seating plan," He started, and picked a piece of paper up off his desk, most of the class groaned, as I did too. I was perfectly fine with sitting next to Hazel.

He drew a diagram of people's names on the board, labelling the back and front of the room. " Find your seats people, and be quick about it. I want Johnson and Wiley here, Lawrence and Winston here, Lovejoy and Rivers here, Marlowe and Miller here, Takahashi and Smitherson here, Hale and Lyons here.

Oh. My. Fricking'. God.

I was sitting next to Jasper, now it was my turn to do a victory dance. I looked over at Jasper who was picking up his stuff and moving over to our assigned seat. He had the same stoic expression that he usually kept , and he moved gracefully towards our seat.

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by Hazel, who was gripping my arm like her life depended on it. " Omigod. I'm sitting next to Ben. Oooh! He is so cute!" She said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

It was true, Ben was cute. He had short, mussed light blonde hair and big, sparkling baby blues, with a wide grin and preppy style.

Hazel grabbed her things, rushing to his side and introducing herself. I grabbed my own and walked calmly towards Jasper.

" Hey, long time no see," I said, throwing my stuff down and dropping down into the chair.

" Yes I suppose so. I'm glad I wasn't forced to sit with someone unsatisfying," he said smoothly back.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His hair was slightly windswept, and he was wearing a heather gray v-neck pullover with a white crisp collar showing. His legs were splayed out in front of his, and he rested his elbows on the desk.

All in all, he looked like a major hottie.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something, and Mr. Angevine called attention to the front of the class. Jasper opened his binder, tore out a piece of paper and wrote on it. I figured he was jotting something down, simply to remember it until he passed it over towards me.

I glanced over at it, and saw his beautiful hand writing. It was gorgeous, and looked like it was printed out of a computer, not hand written by an eighteen year old boy.

_How are you? I never got to ask in the hallways._

I sighed, scrawling back sloppily.

_I'm alright. _

_Alright?_

_Yes. Alright. Not horrid. Not fab. Just aiight. _

_I see, may I ask the reasoning behind it?_

_Dylan. Don't even ask._

_Try me._

_Dylan was up all night, playing this stupid video game that his friend got him. He was trying to be quiet, but his room is right next to mine, and the walls are VERY thin. Finally, at like three I stormed into his room and threatened him with his life. I'm exhausted. _

_I see. It was very inconsiderate of him. I'll wake you if you pass out suddenly._

_Yeah, if I start snoring, just elbow me in the ribs, and I'll wake up . . . eventually. Maybe not, I might have dropped dead of boredom._

Jasper smiled, and looked up, quickly shoving the piece of paper under one of his binders. Mr. Angevine was walking down the aisle, still in the midst of his lecture. I swear, he loved hearing himself talk. He was very opinionated, and once he started, you had to stop. Half the time he probably wasn't even right, but he was always so sure of himself that you always listened.

Except for today, as I was sitting next to a GOD . . . sigh.

Once the old coot had passed, Jasper retrieved the note and wrote once again, he bounced one foot up and down, his leg bumping into my own every now and then.

_This class if particularly boring._

_I love English, it's one of my best subjects. But I hate the way Mr. Angevine teaches it. Just drones on and on, and expects us to listen too! I hope that a deff kid gets put in his class one day. Just to make Mr. Angevine stop yapping. _

_Yes, that would be humorous. Though, maybe not to the child's parents when he brought home all of those bad grades. _

_Yeah. My dad would kill me, Lisa probably wouldn't care._

_Lisa?_

_My step mom. Lisa = pure evil. I hate her so much._

_Hate is a strong word._

_Hate is the right word._

Jasper paused, and chuckled. We didn't write for a while, nearly most of the period had passed, and Alexandra kept glancing over at Jasper, who's attention always seemed to be on Mr. Angevine.

Finally, about five minutes before the class ended, Jasper sighed, and picked up the note again, jotting something down, and sliding across the table towards her.

_I have a question for you._

_Shoot._

_Would you like to eat lunch with my family and I today?_

I paused. I was pretty positive that non-Cullen's had never eaten with them before. It shocked me, and it took several seconds for me to snap out of my daze, as I realized that Jasper was still awaiting my response.

_Yeah. Definitely. I'd love to._

He smiled as he read the note, and laughed, warming my insides.

_Marvellous. I will see you at your locker before lunch. I'll walk you there._

_Oh? kay. My locker numbers 219._

_I know. _

I was too giddy to even ask why he knew where it was. I was also rather nervous. I knew that Alice liked me, the rest I wasn't so sure about. Leo seemed pleasant enough, maybe Edward had something he urgently needed to talk to Alice about.

Who knows.

The bell rang them, signalling the end of the period, and telling us to get a move on. I had gym next, and I groaned. I hated gym, but all I really did was stand around and talk. I had Stevie, Jill and Georgia in that class. When the teacher was only focused on me, I ran like the wind and played hard. But otherwise, I was lazy and mellow.

Sure, I ran sometimes. But only if being chased. Running wasn't really my thing, and I had never been that good at it. I wasn't a sprinter, not a jogger, not a runner or whatever else you may call it.

" Goodbye Alexandra. I will see you at lunch," He said, nodding his head, and as he brushed my hand with his own, he smiled at me, and pretty much turned me into a puddle of mush.

* * *

As I stood in the middle of a vicious game of dodge ball, I talked with Georgia and Jillian, Stevie was too wrapped up in today's activity to pay any attention to our conversation.

" You sit with Jasper Hale!" Jillian said, shocked and jealousy clouded both girls faces.

" Yep" I said, popping the 'p' sound.

" Lucky girl," said Georgia, ducking as a whizzing ball nearly decapitated her.

" Watch it!" She yelled at a dark haired boy across the gym, who was laughing at her slightly reddened face.

" I can't wait," I said, and Jill giggled.

" You lucky bitch. You get here, and within two weeks have managed to land an invitation to the Cullen table. What have all of us been doing wrong," Georgia asked.

" Who knows, I don't even know why Jasper talks to me. I mean sure we sit next to each other, but he could have just ignored me. Plus, he walked me to class," I said, hoping to gain a reaction.

" Oh honey we know. That gossip has been passed around and sucked dry of its juiciness. I still can't believe that he walked to class. My sister almost fainted when she saw you on his arm," Jill said, smirking. Talking with the girls eased the butterflies in my stomach, and I smiled.

* * *

I made my way to my locker, having to stop myself from sprinting now and then. I smiled giddily, when I saw all six feet of Jasper Hale leaning against my locker. Beside him was Alice, who beamed intensely at me, and I smiled back.

" Hello Jasper, hey Alice," I said, unlocking my locker and throwing my books in carelessly. I grabbed the ten that was in my jacket pocket, and folded it, putting it in the back pocket of my white jeans. Alice looked at me, and smiled.

" Ready?" When I nodded she grabbed me, hooking her arm through mine, as we made our way towards the cafeteria. Jasper walked casually beside me, and many people stared as we walked calmly by.

" Do they always stare at you this much?" I asked Alice, looking around.

" No. They are staring at _you_" Jasper answered.

" Me?" I asked in disbelief.

" Yes you," Alice said, shaking her head, and then she stopped, opened the door to the cafeteria wide and smiled.

" Ready?" She asked once again, and Jasper smiled.

" Ready," I agreed, and I nodded. We walked in, and everyone stopped eating. Everything froze, from the teachers walking through, to the students, hell - even the three lunch ladies had stopped and looked.

I swear a tumble weed blew through, and I saw Bella staring at me. A look of pure shock on her pale face, identical looks on all her companions faces. I looked over at my friends. Hazel had that leap-up-and-dance look on her face again, Jill and Georgia were still talking, as they already knew of my lunch plans. Stevie wasn't there, but Colton looked thoroughly shocked, as if the slightest wind could throw off his balance and make him face plant.

The Cullen's weren't looking at me, other than Edward, he was looking at me. He seemed to be studying me, and it made me feel kind of self conscious. Rosalie was talking to Emmett, and Leo was staring at Edward, saying something quickly at him. Edward continued to stare, and Leo kicked his chair.

As I sat down six identical pairs of golden eyes burned into my own chlorine blended ones. And I gulped.

Here comes the nerves.

**Ooh! Cliffy. What happens? Thats for me to know and for you to find out my lovely readers. Please review, as the button is starting to feel desperate.**

**I've decided that I'm going to give you all a sneak peak, and Edward haters, I apologize. It's just Edwards beliefs.**

**_" She could, of perhaps she'd rather sit with her other friends," Edward said, though it sounded like he was hoping for the latter._**

**_Jasper stiffened, and Alice's grin lost an inch. Emmett looked away awkwardly, and Rosalie scowled at her brother. " Perhaps not Edward."_**


	7. The Exclusive Six

**Please please please try and review guys, I hope you like my story, but theres no way to know if you're only reading and not reviewing. 21 people have this on their favourites list, and I have over 1000 views. Thanks so much guys.**

**omfg. I had this entire chapter written, and then I left it open, and I went up to eat, then my parents made me do the dishes and unset the table and that kind of thing, and then my stupid step-dad went down on the computer and closed it, without saving it. I'm so effing pissed right now. UHHHGGGGG! IT WAS NINE PAGES LONG!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Luli Cullen and fanpire.x, because of their unwavering support and their reviews. Thanks so much girls. **

**Luli Cullen: Edward is a PMSing drama queen. I'm just trying to illustrate that he thinks that Jasper shouldn't get involved with a human. **

**fanpire.x: It's okay, the banners beautiful. Thank you so much. **

**And again, sorry to all Edward maniac's, I love dear Eddie Pants too, just trying to get on with the story. **

**I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight unfortunately, just Alexandra, her friends, and her family. Oooh! And the plot.**

**PS. And I'm updating early because I'm not going to be around this weekend, so might as well do it now.**

* * *

Everyone in the cafeteria seemed to be staring at me, but I was only focused on the unnaturally beautiful gazes of the Cullen's. " Hello Alexandra," Leo said politely, offering something to fill the very awkward silence.

" Hey, it's Leo right?" I said, and he smiled, nodding his golden curled head.

Emmett smiled, and I picked up my apple, taking a bite of it. Suddenly everyone's focus was on me, they watched as my chewing slowed and I swallowed.

" What?" I asked. " Haven't you ever seen someone eat before?"

" Of course. We live in a house with four teenage boys." Rosalie said smoothly, not glancing in my direction. I smiled, and looked at Jasper out of the corner of my eye, and was met with a shock. He was staring at me. At _me. _

Emmett grinned when he caught us staring at each other and I quickly shifted my gaze over to Edward, who was sitting directly across from me. He had that 'all-knowing' look in his light eyes, and I wondered what it was about. Did he know about my crush? How could he, you'd have to be able to read minds.

At this thought, Edward smirked a little, then went back to his normal plain face. I shifted my gaze away from him, and looked out the window. Nobody said anything for a couple minutes.

" Tell me, do you know Isabella Swan?" He asked, and I looked over in shock. It was the first time that he had ever spoken to me directly. I thought that maybe he didn't like me.

"Yeah. She's like, my best friend," I said, wondering where this was going. Bella seemed hell-bent on the idea that Edward hated her and didn't want anything to do with her. I didn't believe her at first, as I had seen Edward staring at Bella on many occasions, and none of them looked unfriendly.

" Did she say anything in particular about me?" He asked, and I smiled slightly, maybe my suspicions where true. Maybe he did like her . .

" No," I lied, as I didn't want to have to explain what she had said, thought I probably could have fooled him easily. I had always been a good liar, people just believed me so easily, and I had no clue why, but it was a good skill to have.. Bella had talked about him non-stop. He was the topic of allot of our conversations. What seemed the most strange to me, is that Bella seemed oddly obsessed with him. Like the more they didn't speak, the more interesting he became to her. She was infatuated with the boy.

And to tell you the truth, it was cool at first, then got amusing, then on to annoying. God. Now I could barely stand it, it was so boring. Edward this and Edward that. He was a good looking, okay guy, but that's all she wanted to talk about.

Though I never said anything to Bella, she would have been crushed. Besides, that's what best friends do.

Edward stiffened as I thought about it, and I wondered why. Had he remembered something, or . . . . what? I looked at him oddly, then picked ripped off a piece of my chicken strip and chewed it greedily. Sure, I was a southern girl, raised with manners and such, but when it came to eating, I was no better than an underfed frat boy.

" Geez. Slow down. We aren't in the midst of a food shortage," Emmet snorted, looking at my mouth as he spoke.

" Yeah, well. Whatever Emmett. We can't all be blessed with small stomachs," I said, taking a sip of my cream soda, and then starting in on ketchup soaked fries.

" God, where do you put all that?" Leo asked.

I pointed to my over-sized head of red hair, which was starting to escape from my knit cap, " Here." They all laughed, and I did too. Though in comparison, mine sounded like a braying mule among church choir. Theres were so . . . musical and bell like, even the boys were like that.

" But seriously. Where does it all go. You eat so much . . let me guess, high metabolism?" Leo wondered.

" Yeah. I'm that skinny girl that eats more than a day's worth of MacDonald's customers." I said, rolling my eyes and finishing off my cup of blue Jell-O. This schools food was so yummy. At St. Manette's - my old school in Georgetown - we had greasy hamburgers and over cooked potato wedges.

Yum.

NOT.

"So . . . do you like it here?" Jasper asked, in a slightly anxious tone.

" Yeah. It's alright. I love the snow, and the cold. After living in South Carolina for your whole life, heat over stays its welcome. " I said, thinking back to the blistering heat that was pretty much year round.

" Yeah, were not big . . . ehem . . . sun people as it were," Leo said, and everyone snickered quietly, and I got the stinging feeling of missing out on a private joke.

" Any guys your interested in?" Rosalie asked casually, though I saw Leo, Emmett and Edward look in Jaspers direction.

_Jasper. _My mind thought immediately, and a knowing smirk lit up Edward's face.

" Maybe. There are some hottie's here," I said, looking around the cafeteria, and it was true. Aside from Colton - who was majorly cute- there was Rick Winthrop - who was a 6'2, and sexy from head to toe, Aiden Sasson - the blonde haired green eyed sweetheart, Ethan Danforth - the muscled brown eyed soccer player, Connor Wilson - the dark haired shy, artistic one, and of course, Will Buckwitz - the curly haired, cocoa skinned, over-sexed dude.

But none of them, not even Ethan, who was the hottest of the hot, could hold a candle to any of the Cullen boys, the outdid everyone - even models I had seen on TV.

It was quite dazzling to sit with the Cullen's. Leo was even more glorious up close, Rosalie's hair glimmered, even in the dull cafeteria light, Edward seemed oddly mature - something peculiar for a boy of his age, Alice was so tiny, she was probably shorter than Dylan, Emmett's curly hair seemed to compliment his largeness, and Jasper, his eyes were intense and focused, with the sharp look of intelligence in them.

" So . . . . why'd you move here?" Emmett asked. " Not enough sun for you down in the deep south?" Emmett asked, doing a perfect imitation of a southern drawl.

" Nah. Plenty of sun. I had to get away from my evil almost step mother. Lisa," I shuddered as I said her name, god I hated Lisa. She was such a bimbo.

" Evil almost step mom?" Leo asked, lifting an eyebrow.

" Yes. Evil. Her and dad are getting married this summer. She's so...empty headed. Theres nothing rattling around up their but celebrity scandals and wedding dress designs," I said, shaking my head, and sucking the last of my juice from the container.

" So you don't like her?" Jasper asked, turning his body to face me.

" She's just ... urgh," I grunted, trying to think of a way of explaining her without using a large amount of curses.

" She's just urgh?" Jasper asked, amusement leaking into his tone as he smiled slightly.

" Yes. Urgh. I'll give you an example. She wears violet contacts, and insists they're one hundred percent natural. Like Elizabeth Taylor's, but she stocks enough _Bausch and Lomb_ for an eyeball the size of the Epcot dome," I said, shaking my head. Bella thought she had a childish mom, I had Lisa. That was one million times worse.

Emmett burst out laughing, and its loud volume and rumbling caught me off guard, making my heart jump and in turn, my body. I coincidentally jumped to my right, latching onto Jaspers arm, and I couldn't help but notice the muscle that I was gripping.

I toyed with the idea of feeling embarrassed, and of course I didn't blush. It took an extreme amount of embarrassment to make me blush. " Sorry, " I said, and dethatched myself, slouching into my chair again, and I caught Alice's smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"It's quite alright," Jasper said, tipping his head slightly.

" So carrot-top, are you eating with us again tomorrow?" Emmett asked, looking at my mop of hair.

" Carrot top?" I sniggered, and shook my head. " Maybe . . . is that an invitation?" I asked, looking over at Emmett. I wouldn't sit here unless I was asked.

" Yeah. Course, sit with us whenever you want," Emmett said, and Edward's smile became strained.

" She could, or perhaps she's rather sit with her other friends," Edward said, though it was obvious that he was hoping for the latter. Jasper stiffened, and made this weird sound under his breath, Alice'sgrin lost an inch, Emmett looked down to avoid eye contact and Rosalie scowled in Edward's direction. Which really surprised me, seeing as I had thought that Rosalie didn't like me.

" Perhaps not Edward." She snapped.

I frowned, looking away for a moment, blinking and looking back at the table and caught Jasper's eye, who was still staring at me. All was quiet for a moment before Alice spoke up.

She wore a puzzled look. " Who are you living with here in Forks? Grandparents?"

"Nah. My aunt Crys, and my cousins Annabel and Dylan," I said, crossing my ankles and shifting in my chair in order to get more comfortable.

" Oh! Annabel Baxter is your cousin? She's . . . . . . nice," Alice commented, and struggled with the last word a bit. I chuckled, I didn't blame her.

"It's okay Alice. I don't like her either," I said, gathering up my garbage.

"Why?" Jasper asked.  
" We're just too different. It's a long story," I said, sighing.

" So, Alexandra, what's your favourite class?" Leo asked, crossing his arms and looking at me.

I smiled, and answered every question they asked, but something in the back of my mind was on edge. The way that they looked at me, it was if they were waiting for something to happen.

Maybe the No-Lisa- Rule wasn't the best part about Forks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXX

XXXX

When I got home that afternoon Annabel was lying on the couch, and Dylan was in the kitchen with a short black haired kid. I walked in, and the both stopped. Dylan looked up, greeted me and looked down, but his friend looked up, and didn't look back down.

"Who's that?" He asked, his big brown eyes looking between Dylan and I.

"That's my cousin, Alexandra," Dyl said, looking back at the game console in his lap.

"Hello," I greeted, rising so they could see my head over the fridge door.

" Hi," His friend breathed. I cleared my throat and took out a Sprite Can - Dylan looked up, and then the light came on in his eyes.

"Alexandra, this is Brogan, Brogan Arteara."

"Nice to meet you," I said, and I was about to clamber up the stairs to drop to check my blog, when Dylan called out my name.

" Um, Annabel is being mean, Mom's not home . . . and Brogan needs to get home soon. So will you drive him home?" Dylan asked, looking at me with his huge green eyes.

" Fine. You coming?" I asked, grabbing Annabel's keys from the shallow dish on the coffee table.

" Yeah," He said, grabbing his coat, and as we all walked by Annabel never even looked up.

We hopped in the car, and drove out of the drive way. " Where do you live Brogan?" I asked, switching on my head lights, as it was starting to get dark.

" At La Push," He said, staring out the window at the passing greenery as I switched onto the highway.

"Okay. So . . . erm . . . what grade are you in?" I asked, trying to make conversation with this young brown eyed boy.

" Same as Dylan, were in the same class, so that's how we met." He said, looking up at me from the back seat with shining eyes.

" Oh. Kay." I said, and with that, I switched on the radio. Hard rock blasted through the speakers, and I sang along as ' I Hate Everything About You' came on the radio. Dylan and Brogan played air guitar on the back, and I was laughing so hard that I almost crashed the car.

" Pull in here, this is it." Dylan said, and I pulled my car to the curb in front of an old brown wooden house, with falling off shingles and an old shed in the back.

An old shed where a three boys were standing, and all walking towards us, as Dylan walked with Brogan towards the door.

" Hey Brog! What'd I tell you about hanging out with gorgeous girls and not inviting me!" One called, and he had short, curlish hair, copper skin and brown eyes. On his left was a lankier boy with long wavy hair, and in the middle was a tall boy, with an unproportionate body, and long straight jet black hair and big black eyes.

I smiled, and got out of the car, and was met with the three guys' eyes.

"I'm Alexandra, Alexandra Lyons," I said, oozing southern twang and a large amount of charm into my tone. I couldn't help it, these guys were cute.

" I'm Quil Arteara, and this is Embry Call and Jacob Black," He said, motioning to the wavy-haired boy ( Embry) and the straight haired boy ( Jacob). " I'm Brogan's older brother."

"I'm Dylan's cousin," I said, looking back at the car where Dylan was already climbing in.

" You live in Forks?" Embry asked.

" Yeah. Just moved here from South Carolina," I said, shifting my weight to my right hip.

" South C? Man, that's a long plane ride!" Quil said.

" Yeah tell me about it, and I spent half of it sitting beside an old guy who was trying to hit on me," I said, remembering the creeper.

"Nasty," Quil said, making a face and sticking out his tongue.

I looked at him, and smiled. He was alright, Embry seemed nice enough but Jacob seemed rather quiet. Behind me a loud, nasal honk sounded and I cringed. Dylan held the horn for about thirty seconds, before I whipped around and gave him the death glare.

" Hey, it's cool. Little kids are impatient," Quil said.

" So, maybe I'll see you later," I said, playing with a loose thread from my oversized hoodie.

" Maybe," Quil said, motioning for his guys to come as they walked into the house.

Dylan was silent most of the way home, just looking out the window and tapping his feet on the plastic water mat.

Suddenly a deer jolted across the road, and I slammed on the breaks, thanking God that both Dylan and I were wearing out seat belts. It paused for a moment, before its ears turned slightly and I darted off again, taking off into the thick forest.

Then I realized why the poor thing had ran. Something was chasing it, at first I thought that maybe it was a wolf, until I actually saw it. It was moving faster than I thought possible, and it was white, and had a dash of this odd copper color in it.

It streaked across the road like a comet, and I leaned over my steering wheel as it disappeared, trying to see where it had gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

XXX

I sat on my bed, supposedly doing Trigg homework, but I was really thinking about that odd thing. It was so fast that my eyes barely had time to catch it, Dylan hadn't seen it, but he was still looking at the place that the deer had ran in.

No animal that I knew of could run that fast, maybe like, a cheetah or something but this was Forks, not Africa. I highly doubted any zoo's were missing one either. I closed my eyes, imagining the odd animal it could be.

Maybe it was like, a new species, of some rambunctious kid on a motor bike, after all, some idiots were stupid enough to do it. Then I remembered that it would've had to been an invisible, silent motor cycle, as I had not seen any metal, or heard the deep rumbling.

My mind was screaming at me. I know that I had seen that odd copper color before. The copper and the pale white. It was a combination that I had seen before. Somewhere, but I just couldn't remember where.

I sighed, and opened my bubble gum pink laptop, checking my email. I had one, from . I smiled widely, I would know that address anywhere.

_Alex Baby, _

_Heeey! What's up chicka? Not much is happening here in old Georgetown. Just the usual mischeif. Brett Willem's through a party, and it was SICK. There were girls dancing on table, poker, and even a fight between Chase Carter and Lucas Powell, over Paige Dunn. I know, Paige is SO not worth fighting over._

_I miss you so much, and Harper does too! Harper broke up with Brady, and now she's dating Carl Foxx, I know. Carl. Fricking. Foxx. He's a major hottie. _

_Oooh, we got a new student, her names Carrie Winston, total bitch, she hangs out with Roxanne Donahue and Cammy Paletsky. But she has this majorly wicked accent, her dad's Australian and her moms English, so it's like a mix. It's like Russell Crow's, its wicked. _

_So, how was your lunch with the Cullen's? I read about it in the email u sent Harp. And are you and that Jasper guy together yet. If you are you have to come home on winter break so that we can meet him. Then you can see us, and we can all hang out. And then we could double. Well, if Hayden wants to. Oh yeah I'm still with ol' Hayds. _

_How's your pale bestie? Whats her name? Becky? no. Bree? No. Brenda? Something along those lines. Hope she's good and you like Forks, though if the rains get's too annoying. . . . you could always come back home. :D_

_I love you. Miss you._

_Casey._

The all of a sudden. Something in the back my mind clicked. It was like a damn had broken, like I had seen the light.

Today.

Jasper.

Cullen.

Skin.

Pale.

White.

Flash.

Edward.

Copper.

Hair.

EDWARDS HAIR!

I shook my head, trying to clear my head. Great, now I was physcotic. It couldn't have been Edward, no human being on earth could be that fast.

Maybe they aren't human . . .

No.

I shook my head, I'm such a ditz. God, I had been hanging around Annabel too much. She was all about the ghosts and ghouls. She owns every supernatural movie ever produced, and has seen Paranormal Activity so many times that she can practically recite the whole damn movie. She loves those vampire TV shows, and is in love with Ian Sommerholder.

I decided that there was no way that it could have been Edward, that it must have been some type of abnormally fast animal.

Yeah.

An Animal.

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone, thanks for reading, and I have no sneak peak this week, as I don't really have a plan for the next chappie. But it's gonna be pimped.

**Thanks for reading, and REVIEW.**


	8. Trail Ahead Of Us

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, and member to review. I hope you like my story, and please no flames in reviews. I haven't gotten any yet, and sorry if Alexandra comes off as a Mary-Sue. She's just a bubbly, sarcastic girl. **

**Lift The Wings: Thanks for the review! And I love Jasper too! He's my fave. **

**Pyra Sanada: Nah, I don't imagine that Jasper is one of those "Edward" types. He's lonely, and he's happy that he'll finally have someone. **

**fanpire.x : Yeah, Alexandra has always had that sort of charm. She loves getting her way, and she uses her charm to get it, and eventually she'll use it on dear Jazzy Pants ;D**

**NANNERPUSS: Aha, yeah I got what you mean. Well, I always read these stories about Cullen/OC's where the girl comes in, and hates Bella, so I decided that it would be a cool twist to have Bella and the OC be friends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Sadly for me and all Jasper lovers. If I owned Twilight all Jasper scenes would be shirtless. *Swoon* =)**

**Random fact: Did you know that instead of Alexandra, I was going to name this character Bailey Jones. Then my friend Alex moved away, and I decided to use her name instead, with her mum's maiden name. Thus, Alexandra Lyons was born. **

* * *

The reason I wanted to come here was because of Lisa, but the only reason that me move out here was because of one my older brothers, Kyle, lives in Seattle. I argued that living in a small town could be better for my education, as the prospect of living Kyle was only slightly less terrifying that the idea of being buried alive. So instead, I went to live with my mom's sister, Aunt Crys. Unfortunately, I haven't seen Aunt Crystal for a long time, so she assumes that Kyle and I are still close. I don't know where she got that idea, Kyle and I have never been close. He used to pinch me until I started to cry, dump my lunchbox in the trash in school, and rip the heads off my barbies.

"Pass the potatoes please," Kyle said. "Or I'll have to arrest you for resisting an officer."

That's another thing, he's always cracking _way_ too many lame cop jokes.

Aunt Crystal chuckled, handing him the bowl, "Funny."

Kyle is almost nine years older than me, and one of my triplet older brothers. He's working as a policemen in Seattle, and trust me, that's not a good combination. I can't count the number of times he's flashed his badge in front of me, or threatened to arrest me if I mocked his authority again.

Aunt Crystal believes in family togetherness, maybe it's a carryover from her large Italian family, so she invites Kyle over to eat dinner with us every Sunday. She say's its important if we want to stay close.

Frankly, I'd feel closer to Kyle if he just stayed away.

Kyle had also brought his new "flavour of the week" with him, some fake blonde chick with huge hair and an even huger chest. I don't know where he finds these girls, but this one looked like maybe he'd picked her up for prostitution on the way here and decided to bring her to dinner instead of jail.

Blondie giggled. "Oh Kyliebear, you're too cute!" She swatted his arm with her long, jewel encrusted acrylic nails.

I think I just threw up a little, "hey Kyliebear, pass the buns."

Kyle shot me a glare. "Here," he tossed me a bun and kicked me under the table.

"Ouch," I whined, ducking a hand under the table to rub my sore shin. "Call the child abuse hot line. I'm being beaten up by my own brother, and a cop too! Shame - it's always sad when the good ones turn bad like that."

Aunt Crystal gave me the evil eye. Some people just don't appreciate good humour.

"So," Aunt Crys turned her attention to Barbie, or whatever her name is ( I don't bother to learn them anymore, since women walked in and out of my brother's life faster than a they go in a revolving door. The only constant women was mom) "Where did you say you and Kyle met?"

"We met on . I thought he was so dreamy. Plus he wasn't like, forty or something."

Now Aunt Crystal's smile became strained. Maybe now she would believe that it wasn't a good idea to invite Kyle over. It wasn't really her fault, she never had any brothers, it was always just her and mom - so she doesn't really understand what it's like to have an annoying older brother. Dad always tried to make Kyle and I get along, but there was only so many times a day a girl could be called, " Annie," or "Little red riding head" and not want to kick her brother in the Joey's.

Blonde-wad glanced at Kyle, patting his hand gently. "Guess I don't have to worry about that anymore, do I Snookie?" Giggle. Giggle.

I shovelled the rest of my food down fast. I had to get out of there. Now. "Excuse me," I said, carrying my plate to the sink before anyone could call me back. "Got to go do some homework."

That was one good thing about school, I always had a perfect excuse to get me out of just about anything.

XXXX

XXX

XX

I headed down the icy sidewalk, as I had awoken early, thanks to Annabel's inane shrieking, and I was heading over to Bella's instead of waiting for her to pick me up. Bella was elated lately, as Edward had taken to talking to her, though I'm not sure why she would want to talk to that boy. He seemed rude to me.

Luckily, Bella's house was only a few blocks away from mine, so I didn't have to walk far. In thin pants, I was freezing my but off. I rubbed my hands together, wishing I'd remembered my gloves. My breath huffed out in little clouds.

I shuffled up the steps carefully, cursing the new snow. I had thought that I loved snow, until I lived in a place where it constantly was.

Just then, the door opened wide, hitting me and I grabbed onto the nearest thing to save my dignity, which happened to be Bella, who fell, and I landed on top of her.

I looked down at Bella, who was face down in the snow. She sat up and looked at me bewildered. Then I guess she had figured out that it was I who had hauled her down, her eyes narrowed and she got up, brushing snow of her jeans.

" Gee thanks," she said.

"Sorry. I walked over, didn't mean to plant you darlin' ", I said, biting my tongue to hold back the laugh.

" Well, I was just leaving to come pick you up. Let's go, or we'll be late." Bella said, starting off towards the "Museum on Wheel's" , as I liked to call it.

"Kay," I sighed, climbing in the warm, toasty truck cab.

It was quiet on the way to school, I texted Hazel, telling her to meet me at the front doors, and that I might be a bit early.

"Alexandra, can I ask you something?" Bella asked, peering at me from the corner of her eye/

"Sure," I replied, wondering what the question could be.

" Why don't you have a car?" She asked, looking over at me for a full five seconds, before watching the road intently once again.

"I have a scooter, but it's not exactly a winter thing," I said, thinking back to my shining green scooter, sitting in the shed at Aunt Crys's house.

" A scooter? Why don't you just ride your bike instead?" Bella asked perplexed. I chuckled absently.

" No, not a manual scooter, I mean like, a moped scooter type-thing." I said, looking around for Hazel as we pulled into the parking lot, she was standing on the front steps, and she waved when she saw Bella's truck.

"I'll see you later Bells," I said, as the blonde boy, " Mike" called Bella over, waving his arms like a wind mill.

"Bye," Bella said, quietly, lost in thought.

I met Hazel halfway, and we walked together towards the building. On our way there, Ben Beardsly met us. Hazel and Ben had been going out for quite some time now, and they were quite smitten with each other.

Hazel smiled, and grabbed his hand, and headed in, as Ben grabbed her bag. They walked together, completely ignoring me - and in Hazel's case- ditching me completely.

"Oh, hey," I mumbled to Hazel and Ben's backs, a little miffed that they had completely forgotten about my existence. "No, I'm fine, really. Thanks for asking. Ben, you don't have to carry my extremely heavy bag, it's fine. No, no I got it." I scowled at the black haired boy's back.

" Do you always talk to yourself?" A guys voice said from beside me. I turned gingerly to my right, careful not to slip on one of the icy patched on the steps. It was Jasper Hale, leaning against the wall, bearing a deep smirk as he looked at me.

My heart did that funky pitter patter it always does when I'm near him. "Oh, Hey Jasper."

"Hello, Alexandra." He said, grabbing my bag as he slid up behind me. He put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me into the building. We headed into the school as if everything was normal. As if we did this all the time. I felt everyone's eyes on us, which - in reality- they actually were.

When I got to my locker, Jasper smiled, said his goodbye and then gracefully walked down the hall in the same direction from which we had just came.

Odd.

But also very, very, sweet.

I waited until he turned the corner, and then I grabbed my English books and headed off down the opposite direction.

I sighed as I walked, my shin was still sore, and I had a rapidly forming bruise. Kyle had gotten a good shot, though I suppose he was extra careful. A little to the right and he would have hit Annabel, who probably would have bitch slapped him right there in front of the blonde minx.

Hah. It was a good thing that Aunt Debbi and Aunt Judith weren't there. Aunt Debbi is my dad's older sister, and Aunt Judith it my great aunt, she's my mom's, dad's younger sister. They're both really old fashioned, and Aunt Judith is constantly complaining about how I'm not a proper young lady like Kenzie is. God, I hate being compared to Kenzie. Owen, Darren and Kenzie are the brag-worthy children, Kyle's the let down, and I'm the wild-child.

Owen is the CEO of a Sports Marketing firm, and Darren is a partner in one of the biggest lawyer companies in America. Kenzie's currently on her last year at Yale, Darren went to Harvard Law and Owen majored in Marketing at Brown. Kyle however, went to the University of Seattle, and became a cop. I'm hoping to get into Princeton of Cornell. Princeton is my top choice, to go into the colossal world of Surgeons and Doctors. My top goal was Surgeon, but doctor was good as well.

Darren's also married, he married Susie, and they had Jenna, who's four, and Max, who turned one a few months ago. Yeah. Owen's readying to propose to his girlfriend of three years, Camille Robinson.

I on the other hand, was a free agent, and the wild eyed, red haired girl that moved away to Washington. At least I was planning on going to an Ivy league. All of his children going to the Ancient Eight had always been a dream of Dad's, unfortunately that was ruined by my beach sloth of a brother.

I tramped down the hall, feeling the shadow's of boy's heads turning as they watched me go by. I was wearing my pink leather jacket, with a black sequin tank top, grey skinny jeans and cream colored flats with little black bows. The jeans were new, and it still had that New-clothing feel that made you feel like you were bullet proof.

I looked around for Hazel, striding right past Emmett Cullen and his "girlfriend" Rosalie Hale. They stared at me when I walked by, and idly wondered if I had done something wrong. I continued, trying to avoid feeling self conscious, because -in reality- I had done nothing wrong.

As soon as I rounded the corner, and was out of the Cullen's sight, I breathed a sigh of relief. Though, my relief was short lived, because as I wandered into the Shop, I was met with angry, loud voices. Which struck me as off, because nobody was supposed to be in here, Ms. Wallace was in the staff room having coffee break, the only people who came in here at this time were taking the short cut to the English room on the stage.

Yeah, that was it. Just easy-going slackers like me.

Boy was I wrong.

On the other side of the plexi-glass window stood a very angry looking Leo, an annoyed looking Edward and a positively furious Jasper. The golden color of his eyes had been exchanged for a dark, and quite ferocious looking deep brown, almost black. None of them seemed to notice me, and at the sight of livid guys, I was too shocked to move.

Jasper had seemed to calm, so put together and in control, to see him like this was startling, seeing Leo like this was no shock. He always seemed to have an annoyed look to him, as if everyone's existence was a bother.

" She is nothing but a worry! She's bad for you Jasper," Edward said, his voice part way persuasive, part way agitated.

"What makes you think that! Alice saw us together!" Jasper protested.

"So what? Alice's visions see paths, not set-in-stone futures! Things can always change!" Edward replied.

" Yes. We can all see that, after practically abandoning your family, because of one of Alice's, 'unsure visions', why should you have your mate, but I'm denied the company?" Jasper seethed, his full lips pulling back over his glistening teeth slightly, I gapped, and it was at that time that Leo seemed to notice me.

"Uh, boys-" Leo started.

"No!" snapped Edward and Jasper at the same time, and Leo held up his hands in surrender.

"Jasper! You're not in full control yet! What if something happened, what if you killed her! How would you live with yourself! You don't have the same control as the rest of us! You the weakest!" Edward countered, but as soon as the last three words were out, and Jasper flinched, he looked like he regretted the words big time.

" Do, what you want Edward. But you will not deny me the one thing that I crave most." Jasper snapped, turning on his heel and fleeing out the door that led outside, Leo sighed and followed after his older brother, and after a couple moments of standing in complete silence, Edward followed slowly, almost robotically.

After I was sure that they were gone, I unplastered myself from my hiding spot by the wall, and hurried into the English classroom. The rest of my day was spent wondering what in the hell those three were talking about. Edward seemed to be talking about a girl, and it seemed to me that Edward didn't want Jasper with this girl.

My heart squeezed slightly at the thought of Jasper being with another girl. Of another girl holding his perfect, icy hand. Or another girl on his arm as they made their way down the hall.

I shook my head, as if the thoughts would fall out my ear, and made my way though the shop and into the classroom, just in time for the bell. Not three seconds after I went in, our teacher sauntered in, and I wondered why he was late. The flustered look on his face and the large coffee stain on his pristine white shirt filled in the blanks.

I waited for Jasper, thinking that maybe he would be late. Just cooling off after the fight with his brother, but instead, he didn't show at all. Georgia, Jill and Hazel had dutifully watched for him in the classes they shared with the honey-haired-man, but said that he hadn't shown for those either.

Finally, after the gruelling hours of school had finally been spent, I slipped on my sweater and walked out into the cool rain.

I stopped and talked to Allyson and Danny, who shared Trigg with, me and were pleasant enough when I heard something. A soft flapping - soft but terrifying, like a flock of winged monkeys- and I turned around bracing myself.

Sure enough, three flip-flop clad girls were heading straight for me. One's long curly hair flying behind her, one's thick ponytail slapping her back softly as she sprinted, and one's shoulder length hair flying into her face.

Georgia, Jill and Hazel arranged themselves into a perfect V formation.

"OMIGOD!" Jill squawked. In times of stress, Jill sounded somewhat like a Parrot Preacher.

"Bella . . .car . . .911" Georgia wheezed out, bending over and placing her hands on her knees. My mind flipped into panic mode, and my eyes widened dramatically.

"What!" I screeched.

" Bella. Tyler Crowley hit her with his van!" Hazel gasped out.

"oh my frickin' god! Is she okay?" I asked, readying to bolt off to the front of the school, where Bella had parked her truck this morning.

"Yeah, the paramedic's are taking her to the hospital," Georgia said again, composing herself, and I took off, flying across the pavement, leaping over ice patches and dodging around people like a missile.

Sure enough, there was Bella. On a stretcher. With her face a bright, tomato red as most of the school watched as they hauled her towards the white vehicle. Edward Cullen stood at her side, talking to a paramedic as if they were old friends.

Bella's eyes lit up as soon as she saw me. "Alexandra!" She shouted, and people moved, or were shoved out of the way as I made my way towards her.

"Excuse me maam, but you'll have to stay back. She might be badly injured."A tall, slightly good looking paramedic informed me.

"Fine," I snapped, glaring at the man. "I'll see you at the hospital Belly-bear!" I called, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, her eyes widened in horror, and I heard the frantic shout.

"Bella!" He shouted, his light brown curls flinging around his kind brown eyes.

" What happened! Who did this! Are you okay! Are you going to need surgery! Are you going to need stitches! An x-ray!" Charlie asked, and Bella assured him calmly that she was fine. Charlie didn't seem to want to except his answer though, and turned to the closest paramedic.

"I'm going with you," Charlie said, readying to climb into the ambulance.

"Charlie! You have to drive the squad car. They need a police escort!" I said, wanting desperately to ask Bella what happened.

"Right. Alexandra, you go with her. Your her best friend. Hurry up." He said, practically shoving me in, and the EMT piled in, hooking an IV up to Bella.

Edward, oddly enough, climbed into the front, and seemed to be chatting with the driver.

"Bella! What happened! Jill told me you got hit by Tyler's van?" I asked, ducking my head as I climbed into the back of the Ambulance. "And what's Edward doing here?"

"He was with me when the car hit. He was with me, but the traitor told them I hit my head. How come he gets to sit in the front of the car!" Bella asked, her voice edging on hysterical.

"Wait . . .Edward was there? Oh god, is he okay?" I asked, looking towards the front.

"Yeah. Apparently he's _fine._" She seethed, rubbing the neck brace that she'd been forced to wear.

As we passed the other cars and headed out the parking lot, I noticed something rather odd. The Cullen's were watching that ambulance intently, almost religiously. Leo, Emmett and Rosalie looked furious, the others, less furious, but still quite angry.

Wait a second.

Jasper was there. Jasper was standing on Leo's right, staring at the giant white vehicle. Once he looked in my direction, I waved out the window, and he seemed to stiffen, and his eyes got wider. His jaw clenched, and a frenzied worried look overcame his face.

In a moment's notice, he snapped something at his siblings, and climbed in the driver's seat of the silver Volvo, followed, while the other four stayed put.

I realized, soon after we turned onto Main Street and were zooming towards the Hospital, that the Volvo was following us. I could hardly see Jasper's face through the front window, but his eyes were worrisome and livid.

When we arrived at the hospital, we all clambered inside, and they transported Bella to the Emergency room. I was very worried for Bella, she had a habit of trying to down play things, but this time it could actually be serious.

Just then Edward glided through the doors, and Bella caught his eye before the doors of the Emergency room slammed shut. She scowled deeply. He walked calmly in the other direction, and he seemed to be looking for something.

They were wheeling Bella through the narrow hall again, much the Bells displeasure, and they were off to the X-ray room to see the damage inflicted on her head.

I sighed as they rolled by, and Bella smiled at me, though she seemed to have a very large thought in her head. I leaned up against the wall, and breathed a sigh of relief. At least Bella would be fine. You could recover from a concussion.

No sooner that Bella rounded the corner, than the front doors to the hospital burst open and in came a familiar pale face, with a mop of blonde hair.

"Jasper," I said, wondering why he was even here.

"Alexandra," he breathed my name, which made me shiver. He looked so relieved.

"Hey," I grinned this time, and he walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and looked at me, as if checking for injuries.

"I'm fine, honestly," I said, attempting to sooth his worry.

" I saw you getting into the Ambulance . . . and your life flashed before my eyes," he said, his eyes intense.

"Well, no. I went with Bella. Are you here to see Edward?" I asked. His eyes changed from a concerned intensity, to an angry intensity.

"No. I'm here to make sure you were alright. But, now that you mention Edward, I think I should check up on him. And perhaps pay a visit to my Uncle," Jasper said, his voice said that he was planning something.

"Your uncle?" I asked.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen." He said, then looked at me again. When another head of pale hair flashed and Jasper turned quickly, and smiled.

"Ah, Carlisle," he said, holding out his hand, which Carlisle took, and shook pleasantly.

"Jasper. What a surprise, pray tell, what are you doing out of school?"He asked, and then his eyes travelled to me.

"Carlisle, this is Alexandra," Jasper said meaningly, and an unfamiliar light lit up in Carlisle's . . . . golden eyes. What was with the eyes!

"Alexandra. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He said, his voice smooth and mature.

"Pleasure's all mine," I said, and his pager beeped.

"Now, if you two would excuse me, I have a patient that needs tending. It's advised you two head back to school," he said, though his eyes held a joking manner. He didn't seem to mind if we stayed here.

"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Jasper asked, motioning to a sign that read 'Cafeteria'.

I grinned hugely, and Jasper's eyes warmed. "Sure."

We headed off down the hall, and once again, his hands moved to the small of my back.

But I didn't mind.

**

* * *

**

Well, there we are. Chapter eight. Thanks for all the reviews, and the alerts and fave's too!


	9. Favourite Hello and Hardest Goodbye

**Hey! So thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and thanks for all the alerts and favourites. I'm on the favourites list of fifteen people! I hope your enjoy my latest instalment!**

**fanpire.x: ****Yes, well I wanted something to show Jasper's growing care for Alexandra, he was panicked that she was hurt. Yeah, I was bored, and well, I decided to put random facts on every chapter.**

**Luli Cullen: ****Hope this is soon enough, and yes, Jasper is the cutest! Agreed.**

**TeamSeth7890: ****Well, I have a few idea's up my sleeve for new moon, and yeah, but I don't really want Alexandra to fall apart like Bella did. So, um , thanks for the review, my faithful reviewer! **

**Random fact: Forks was an unknown town, until Twilight was filmed, and now it has hundreds of tourists every day. **

**Disclaimer: Well, Stephanie might, like sick Jane on me if I claimed to be her . . . and I'd rather not be tortured by an insane vampire, so I'M NOT STEPH MAYER. **

* * *

Once it was established that there was nothing wrong with Bella, she, Charlie and I made our way out of the hospital, and Bella was careful to avoid the prying eyes of . . pretty much every kid in out grade. We piled into the police cruiser, and Charlie seemed to get a kick out of me sitting in the back seat, peering out the bullet proof glass window.

"Try not to make riding in the back of police cruisers a habit, heh Alexandra?" He snickered. Bella said nothing, just kept staring out the window. Bella and Charlie seemed oddly mute for father and daughter. Me and my dad chatted all the time, well, before The-wicked-witch-of-the-south cut in, blathering about something unimportant, such as herself. If anyone in the world loved herself, it was Lisa.

Bella seemed to have something on her mind, as her eyes didn't really seem to be seeing the scenery, it was just a distraction. I had seen Edward and her talking, and it didn't look too friendly to me. Once we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke. "Um . . . you'll need to call Renee." As he said this, he hung his head, looking very guilty. Bella had told me that her mom was well-known for over-worrying.

"You told mom!" Bella accused, outraged. I was confused, what? Did she think that it would all blow over, not having to tell her other parent? She was hit by a car for god's sakes!

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled.

Bella jumped out, and slammed the door, harder than normal and stomped into the house, with me hot on her heels.

"Bells. What were you and Edward talking about in the hall? He looked very upset," I asked, as she breathed deeply, slightly annoyed as she hung up the phone after consoling her panic-stricken mother.

She froze for a few moments, and then recovered. "Oh, nothing. It was all just a misunderstanding," she said, clanging around clumsily, looking for food.

"Really? Why were you so upset afterwards though? Bella, you looked like you were about to cry!" I persisted, hopping up on one of the counters.

"Nothing," She snapped, pouring noodles into the boiling water on the stove.

I sighed, and narrowed my eyes at her. "Fine," I said, hopping down just as Charlie walked into the kitchen. "I'll see you tomorrow," I said, and walked past Charlie, grabbing my coat and heading for the door.

"Oh, Alexandra. Sure you can't stay for supper? Bells is a great cook," Charlie said, sitting down on one of the chairs at the old, cracked table.  
"Nah, by now Aunt Crys should be home in a couple hours," I said, shrugging on my jacket. "I should be getting home anyways, I left my phone in my locker, so I shouldn't be anywhere. Aunt Crystal would have a panic attack if she didn't know where I was, and I didn't have me phone."

I said my goodbyes to the Swan's, and then hurried off down the street, rubbing my hands together in an attempt to warm them, and gingerly stepping over the snow piles and ice patches that scattered the sidewalk.

I sighed, it was allot farther to my house than most would think, maybe six or seven blocks, but, hey, I suppose I could use the exercise. I tended to be a tad lazy in the winter . . and the summer . . and the fall . . . and the spring. Okay, maybe I was lazy year round, but so what? What eighteen year old girl wasn't?

I was about a block from Bella's house when a car pulled up next to me, and I tensed immediately. It was a very expensive looking car, a black platinum Lexus with large rounded fenders, and the convertible roof was pulled up in the chilly weather. What set it apart was that unlike every other car that belonged to a teenage guy , music wasn't thumping out of the speakers.

What surprised me even more was when Jasper climbed out of the passenger seat. He smiled at me, and my heart warmed, and I wished that with it my fingers would warm also.

"Would you care for a ride?" He asked, walking over to my side of the car.

"Um . . ." I stuttered, then shook my head a little. "My house is only a couple blocks away, you don't have to drive me." I stated, thought in reality, it was quiet a piece to my house.

"I insist," he said, opening the shining door for me. " It'd be my pleasure," he said closing the door as I stepped in and sat. The seats were leather and plush. He walked quickly over to his side, opened the door and started the car. It started with a purr, and he peeled away from the curb.

"Where to?" He asked, looking as he switched lanes.

"Just keep going then take your next right turn," I directed, feeling the thrill of his fast driving.

"You're not intimidated by my driving?" He mused, sounding slightly amused.

"Nah. I like fast driving," I said, watching the road whir beneath us out the window. "I like fast things to be exact," I murmured.

"I as well. It's a bit of a passion of mine." Jasper replied, and I was surprised that he heard me. "Do you not own a car?" He asked, looking at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, I do. But it's back in Georgetown. It pretty much costs the same to ship a car than to buy a new one. So, next week I'm going car shopping in Seattle," I explained.

"Do you miss Georgetown?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sometimes. I miss my dad, and my friends but that's about it," I told him.

"No siblings?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have three brothers, a sister and a step brother," I said, as we pulled into my street.

"And you don't miss them?" he questioned, looking away from the road and focusing on my face.

"Well, I don't particularly like Shane, my step brother, and my real siblings have moved out. I'm the youngest," I said, and I deflated inside. Aunt Crystal wasn't home, and I didn't have a key. It was still in my locker, right next to my forgotten cell phone. Who knows where Annabel and Dylan were, Annabel's car wasn't in the drive, and Jasper noticed my dismay.

"What's troubling you?" He asked as he killed the engine.

"Nobody's home. I don't have a key, I suppose I could wait on the porch," I said, uneasily peering up at the gathering rain clouds.

"Nonsense," Jasper said, then appeared to be thinking. "Would you like a to maybe have a cup of coffee?"

"Another cup of coffee? Hmm. . . .sure. Why not?" I smiled, feeling giddy on the inside. He wanted to spend more time with me . . .did this mean he liked me?

_No, _I thought to myself. _Don't get your hopes up girl! What if he doesn't?_

_What if he does? _Another voice debated.

_Screw it. _

"Alan's?" I asked, as we pulled out and headed towards the business part of Forks.

Alan's was a fairly redecorated, cheap, but very yummy coffee hut in Forks, right next to the pharmacy. It had nothing on Starbucks, but what was a coffee addicted girl to do?

As we walked in, a bell tinkled over head. The only people in the small hut was an elderly man sipping a latte and reading the paper in the corner, the freshmen looking girl at the counter who I identified Stephanie James, a girl who was well known at Forks High for her knowledge of gossip, and a middle aged woman sitting on one of the plush couches tapping quickly on her laptop keyboard.

We walked up to the counter, and Stephanie stared unabashed. I don't particularly like Stephanie. She had short straight dark brown eyes and dark brown eyes. She was short, and thin, with pale skin and a sweet smile. She looked perfectly innocent, but she served up gossip hotter that skim milk latte's.

"Welcome to Alan's, how can I be of service?" She inquired , leaning over so that Jasper could view her cleavage through her white shirt, with the top five buttons undone.

"Nothing for me . . Alexandra?" He asked, turning towards me.

"Anything?" She persisted, her eyes still on Jasper.

"Um . . . a caramel latte, with whipped cream and cinnamon. Ooh, and a chocolate covered pretzel," I said, realizing that I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch. I pulled out my wallet but Jasper was already handing over a ten dollar bill to the cashier.

"Jasper. You don't have to-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I want to. My treat, I insist," he said, grabbing the change, and my pretzel , as my hands were full with my coffee and three or four napkins. I always seemed to manage to drip something on myself when I eat."

We sat down at a table with huge leather chairs, by the window. We sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other. He had this giddy look in his dreamy honey eyes, and I tried to not get lost in them.

"So Alexandra, tell me about yourself," He started studying me.

"Well, what's to tell?" I asked, looking at him, and taking a bite of my pretzel.

"Whatever you'd like. Anything," he replied.

"Hmm . . How about a game of twenty questions," I said.

"Sounds like a deal," he said, looking out the window for a few seconds, before looking back at my face.

"Middle name?" I asked, going first to fill the silence.

"Whitlock," he replied, and smiled at the name. I blinked. Whitlock? I'd never heard that name before. "You?" he questioned.

"Nicole," I answered.

"What's your parents names?" He asked again, almost hesitantly.

"Harold and Jamie," I answered swiftly. I was used of people asking questions about my mom. "What about you?" I asked.

"Ethel and Pierce." He answered. Ethel? Pierce? No wonder they had older fashioned names, there parent's did too. "My grandparents like old names. Dad was named after granddad."

"Is Ms. Cullen your moms or dad's sister?" I asked.

"What? Oh , right. Esme is my dad's younger sister." he answered, looking somewhat hesitant.

"Cool. Um . . " I trailed off, hesitating. I didn't really know him very well yet, was it too personal?

"Yes? Go ahead," he said, waiting for my question.

"How did they die?" I asked, rushed, and I was surprised that he understood what I had said.

"Car crash. So Rosalie and I came to live with my Aunt Esme."

"Ah," I said. "Favourite color?"

"Hmm . .green." He replied, thinking for a moment about it. "Yourself?"

"Purple. Definitely purple. When I was younger it was pink, but it changed as I got older," I said immediately.

We were silent for a couple moments as I drained my Latte.

"So, you already know about my family, so tell me about yours," he questioned his expression becoming one of curiosity.

"Um, okay. I have three brother, their triplets, named Kyle, Darren and Owen. They're twenty eight. Darren lives in Columbia, with his wife and their two kids. Owen and his girlfriend live in Chicago, and Kyle lives in Seattle, he's a cop. I also have a sister, Kenzie, she's five years older than me, she's finishing her last year at Yale."

" I see, you mentioned earlier that you had a step brother? How old is he?" Jasper inquired.

" Shane? He's eleven." I answered, looking at Jasper.

"Do you and your siblings get along?" He asked.

"Well, Darren and I get along sometimes, and Kenzie and are get along most of the time, other than that, no. Shane and I barely talk, so he's alright." I answered, smiling as I thought of my family.

"What about Kyle and Owen?" he asked, his brown creasing.

"No. Not at all. When I was younger, I was a huge girly girl, so much so, that I wouldn't touch bugs, so Kyle and Owen stuck a snail on my forehead and then I was too much of a priss to take it off. Finally mom took it off. " I answered, fake-scowling as I thought of my two idiotic brothers.

"They don't sound particularly pleasurable," he asked.

That was one of my favourite things about Jasper. The way he speaks. His words are so elegant and old fashioned, yet charming and endearing at the same time. I've never heard him swear, and by the looks of it, neither had anyone else.

That was when I decided that I was officially doomed.

Two weeks of knowing him, and I already had a crush on him.

Oh, dear.

_Alice's POV_

I was leaning against the side of the couch, watching as Esme drew up designs for the old house she's restoring, a hobby of hers. While Emmett and Rosalie . . ehem . . .enjoyed each others company upstairs. Edward and Emmett were playing chess on the floor, and Emmett was getting frustrated. I didn't understand why anyone would ever play with Edward, he could see your moves before you made them. Yet, Emmett still played with him.

I was a bit bored. Edward had taken to ignoring Bella, especially after the car crash incident. I suppose that if Bella's blood had been spilt, that he would've exposed us, but still . . .he couldn't have made himself look more human?

Instead of racing across the parking lot at blinding speed, and leaving a hand sized dent in Tyler's van? It's a good thing that it was destroyed, or Rosalie probably would have killed Bella. She had offered too, but I knew that Edward would have never allowed it.

Edward was lucky that Bella could stay quiet, I'm pretty sure that Jasper would have castrated Edward if we had to move, and he had to leave Alexandra, even for the shortest of times.

Jasper and Alexandra were coming closer to being together.

What really interested me was Alexandra. She was becoming rather attached to Jasper, and he to her. I knew he took her out for coffee, and she didn't seem to mind in one bit. I had told Jasper about her whereabouts, and he took his newest car. One of the three that belonged to him.

I wish that-

_I skipped down the stairs, as Jasper came in, carrying a bag, and right behind him was Alexandra, who closed and locked the doors._

_Emmett and Rosalie walked in through the kitchen, and Emmett smiled when he saw Alexandra, " Hey raggedy ann, what're you doing here?" _

_"Just came for a visit, Raggedy ann? Heard that one before," She rolled her light eyes at Emmett and he laughed._

_Esme and Carlisle walked down the stairs and greeted us as well._

_"Ah, Alexandra, wonderful to see you again," Carlisle said with a warm smile._

_"Pleasures mine ," She said._

_"Please, call me Carlisle. And this is my wife, Esme," He introduced, looking at Esme who smiled warmly, walking over and giving Alexandra a motherly hug._

_"Welcome," She greeted the red head. _

I blinked, but didn't say anything, Edward had stilled at my vision but I didn't pay any attention to him.

It was only a matter of time.


	10. Stolen Tears

**Hey everyone, thanks for sticking with me, and I'm glad that you like it. Thanks to everyone who has favourite and reviewed my stories.**

**Luli Cullen: ****Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**fanpire.x: ****Well, she promised not to tell anyone, and I tried to show that she really meant it. Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you like my story. And as for Edward, well . . . . . . he gets his dues. Just wait till Alexandra sees him again after New Moon. Jane Volturi would cower in fear!**

**Disclaimer: I have never, and never will own Twilight.**

**PS. Head over and read my new story, if you're a Harry Potter fan, like I am. It's a Harry/OC fic, and I just started it, but it'll be updated regularily. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Bye, Kyle," Aunt Crys hollered after my brother, holding the front door open with her hip as my brother headed out the house after dinner.

Kyle smiled and waved, clenching the large bag of leftovers in his hand. Aunt Crys always sent him home with a bag of leftover's, which was good because Kyle can't cook to save his life. When he wasn't eating here, he was probably eating out every night.

Kyle came to dinner with no date in tow. I figured that toe-head had already dumped him - but nobody asked. That's how cynical we are about his love life.

As he got into his beat up old clunker, and drove off, Aunt Crystal closed the door. I sighed, watching the tail lights disappear. That thing was a travesty. It was old, rusted and banging. Kyle had argued that it was a well made, classic racing machine, until he turned it off and it back fired with a large bang.

But he was proud of it.

I went upstairs after feeding JoJo, not that the lummox needed more food, but anyways, I walked into my room, chucking my sweater onto a pile of undone homework, and opened my email. I had an email from my sister at Yale, one saying I had won the Irish lotto (yay me!) and three from some very familiar addresses, and I immediately knew who each was from.

- Harper

- Casey

- Maddy

My best friends from Georgetown were of the following. Harper Eastwood, Maddy Leveque and Casey Teleeno.

I opened Harper's first.

**Dear my lovely Alexandra,**

**Yo Al, what up chicka? Things are crazy bored around here, and Will's been trying to get me to go to the beach jam with him, and I keep saying no, but he keeps hounding me. I'm gonna knee him in the Joey's the next time I see him. **

**So what's up with you? How's Jasper? When can we officially call him "the boyfriend?" **

**Hope you right me back, in fact, right me back bitch!**

**Harper Eastwood, America's next top model. **

**PS. I'm sorry we can't be there tomorrow.**

Attached were some pictures and I smiled at them. Harper as still the same. Her light blue eyes shone in the light, and her waist length curly espresso hair had a new, subtle red tint to it. She was very tan, and slim with a round face. She was about an inch or two taller than me, and in the picture, her butterfly shaped lips were twisted into a smile.

Harper was the funny, prankster type, who loved boys, but hated dating them, if that made any sense. She claimed that once they were actually hers, she got bored of them. In other words, she loved the chase, and the foreplay. Not the relationship.

I opened Casey's next,

**Hello sweetie-pie!,**

**I miss you so much! Make sure you come down during the holidays, or even summer break. It's so weird that your gone, and I know that we said goodbye, but it never really set in till you were gone. **

**I hate you. **

**You left me with Lisa, the wicked witch of the south. She blew up over the frosting color, because it was pink, and not salmon. Seriously! Who has a salmon colored wedding cake? Crazy people, that's who. **

**But I guess, if the shoe fits . .**

**Oh, and I broke up with Adam, it just wasn't working out. He got jealous because I went to a party with my cousin Mia, and her friend Nate. He yelled at me, and threw a hissy fit, and . . . It scared me. So I told him to let me out, though we were like, halfway between, "The mattress" and home, and I took a taxi the rest of the way home.**

**Anywhoo. I hope to see you soon**

**Space Case.**

**PS. Call me if you need someone tomorrow . . **

When I opened the picture at the bottom, I had to smile, at Casey's smile. Her grin was large and infectious, and spread across her long, narrow face. She was tall, and her fair skin was slightly tanned now, with the same, dark, deep brooding eyes, and chest length cork-screw curly black hair. She was tall, and stick-thin, with long arms and legs.

Casey was the groups moral compass, she probably could have been part of the popular clique, but her moral compass was too strong to get involved in the evil ones game. With her bouncy hair and fierce sense for fashion, she had earned the nickname "Ms. Fabulous" a million times over. She was the free spirited flower child.

The mattress (in case you were wondering) was an old farm field out in the middle of nowhere, one night a drunk senior burnt an old mattress that was left there, and thus, everyone knows it as "The mattress,".

**Dear my BB,**

**Bonjour Madame Lyons. Wasssup? =) I totally miss you, and I can't wait to see you again, and hopefully it'll be soon. But don't listen to tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee's attempts to guilt you into coming home. Cuz you know that Casey's really good at guilting people into things. That's how I ended up at her aunt's hip-replacement party last winter, member? **

**I hope you like living there, I certainly don't miss living in the cold wintery climates of the northern states. Look at me, I sound like an old geography teacher. Eew! I'm Mr. Connors! Nasty!**

**I'm still with Drew, and its going amazing. The others still tease me, but hey, what'd I expect, right? **

**See you later sexy,**

**The Astoundingly Magnificent Madeline Hilary Jordyn Leveque. or TAMMHJL, for shortzies. **

**PS. Are you gonna be alright tomorrow?**

Maddy had moved to Georgetown in sophomore year from Maine, and she loved the sun and heat. She had bushy light auburn hair, that had recently been chopped off so that it just touched her jaw line, and big caramel eyes. She was pale, extremely short and had an unusually pretty oval face. She was clear-skinned and had a few extra pounds, but she actually didn't seem to care.

And apparently neither did Drew Henry, her gorgeous boyfriend of one year. I mean really, what girl doesn't want a hot guy to walk her to class and tell her she's beautiful? I sure wouldn't mind it. We all bugged her, about what kind of wedding cake she was going to serve, and when we could pick out our brides maid dresses, but we only did it around her. Drew was unusually shy, and didn't really seem all that comfortable around us yet.

I wondered if he ever would, after a year, if he wasn't comfortable yet, chances were that he never would be. Their group tended to have a habit of putting people on the spot.

After rereading each letter again, I sighed. If I needed someone. Of course I needed someone. But there was no-one. I needed someone to lend me their shoulder, and someone to listen as I cried.

None of my new friends knew about my mother, nor did they know anything about her death. Sure, they would have known about Uncle Gregg's death, but not about mum's. I considered telling someone about it tomorrow, maybe Hazel, as she and I got along quite well . . .then I thought of Bella.

She and I had gotten closer, but she seemed to be preoccupied whenever I tried to talk to her. I had tried to tell her about my mum, but every time I tried, she blathered on about Edward. Since the accident, Edward had been thoroughly ignoring her, and she was rather hurt about it. I wondered why in the world Bella seemed so obsessed with Edward, when whatever she tried, he gave her no response. I had asked Jasper about it once or twice, but he simply passed it off as Edward being Edward.

I had also considered telling Jasper, but somehow I couldn't. I felt like he wasn't real somehow. I was scared that I shouldn't get attached to him. What if I did, only to have his vanish? Or worse, reject me? I had gotten attached to my mother, and look where that led me, three months of crying myself to sleep.

No, I wouldn't allow myself to get attached to Jasper.

But somehow, I was drawn to him, like moths to a flame, I suppose you could say. I felt like, somehow he was a part of me, no matter how long I had known him. It had been nine days since we had last spoken, and I had known him for a month and a week. Not that I was counting or anything . . . okay maybe I was. But it was Jasper Hale, any girl would treasure every moment that she had with him.

But he was a tender subject.

He seemed to get close to me, yet he pushed me away. Sometimes I thought I saw this weird glimmer in his eyes when he looked at me, then his face would snap back to impassive, and his eyes would go back to their calm, almost dead state. I hated when he looked at me like that, when his "dead" eyes would appear, and his impassive look. I hated it so much.

Yet he cared.

He looked at me with genuine concern when I was feeling unhappy, and soothed me when I was upset, even if others could not see it. Sometimes I wondered about him, he was a good guy, but he seemed so odd. He seemed to pick up on things that most others ignored. He knew things and-

No.

I cut myself off in the middle of my rambling paranoid thoughts. Maybe he was good at reading people. Everyone had their talents, right? Mine was lying, I had always been a good one, sometimes too good, as I seemed to be rather good at lying to myself.

And the worst thing was, I could see through my own lies.

I was also guilty of committing the biggest lie to myself, I was lying about affection. At first, I thought this odd feeling was attraction, but I actually had a crush on Jasper Hale. I felt like such a stupid little girl, I might as well had been pining over Justin Bieber, as the odds of dating one or the other were both quite slim.

What would he want to do with me anyways?

With those thoughts in my head as I laid in bed, I drifted off, my dreams filled with a certain golden haired, golden eyed man.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to an empty house, yet again. Dylan had already gone, as had Annabel. I was alone, again. Fabulous. Pebbles was laying asleep at my feet, and I looked around my room. It was fairly simple. Painted a dark red, with a twin bed, with a brown comforter and grey sheets. It had been the guest room before I had moved in, and I hadn't added any personal touched to it.

Pictures hung on the walls, and books and papers were strewn across the room, and I was suddenly glad that Aunt Crys hadn't seen it yet, she was exactly like mom, that one.

I dressed, casually today, in just a black oversize sweater and a pair of simple black jeans that were tattered at the ends, and threw on some old light pink low tops. My hair was left as is, and the only makeup I wore was mascara. I wasn't particularly in the mood for dressing up, and I hurried downstairs, after hearing a loud honk from outside, and grabbed a piece of cold toast to satisfy my growling stomach.

When I got into the car, Bella noticed something was wrong. "Alex? What's wrong?" She asked, eyeing me carefully, as if I were a metal patient.

"Nothin'," I mumbled around the half-chewed bite of toast in my mouth. She looked doubtful for a moment, but she let it go after a few moments.

"Mike keeps staring at me, and sitting at my desk. And sometimes I think that Edward is going to tell him to leave, but he just . . . . doesn't," She began, and I nodded my head, encouraging her, though I wasn't really listening. I just rolled my eyes, or nodded my head every now and then, keeping her talking. Her babbling was keeping my mind off it, and I was so desperate for solace that I'd even listen to Jillian drone on about Colton if it would distract me.

I guess I was in for a day of fake smiles.

_

* * *

_

Jasper POV

Something was wrong.

Something was wrong with Alexandra. She didn't sit with us, or her usual group of friend today, she sat alone, outside under one of the huge oak trees. Her friends looked to each other, and stared, and looked meaningfully at one another. I listened in to what they were saying.

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" A dark skinned girl asked.

"It's here mum guys," A girl with caramel hair said, I couldn't recall her name, Holly, or Hattie or something like that. "Her Aunt told my mom about a month ago. Her mom died a couple years ago. Today's the day she died."

A dark haired boy frowned, looking out the window toward the huddled frame of Alexandra. "Maybe someone should go talk to her . . "

The boy left the offer open, and everyone looked around.

"I don't see why we should go, why doesn't Hale go. They seem to be the best of friends now," Snarked a girl who was with them, with long very curly dark hair. I resisted the urge to hiss.

I felt a nudge at my side, and I turned to see Alice. She smiled, her golden eyes wide and sympathetic. "Go. She needs you now."

That was all the encouragement I needed, and I had to remind myself to keep human pace as I walked out of the cafeteria, and towards the old oak tree, under which sat my future.

I took in her appearance, her hair was unbrushed, and she wasn't wearing her usual "spunky" attire. She was wearing a sweater that was much too big for her thin frame, so much so that it slipped off one of her shoulders. Her jeans were too long, and the ends were scraggly and holy, as if they had been dragged along the ground for too long. She was wearing, muddy shoes, and her shoulders were quivering ever so slightly.

I, Jasper Whitlock, could stomach allot of things, war, violence, hunting, hate . . . . the one thing that affected me, was crying women. I hated the thought of making women upset. Being born in the early centuries, I had been taught that women were creatures to be cared for and treasured, not besmirched and upset. What made this worse was that the women in question, was my future. She was going to be mine, and I could not let her suffer.

The pain coming from her was awful, and the sorrow made me want to drop to my knees. In our questions game, I hadn't asked about her parents, but I knew her name. Jamie. And I knew that if this person was someone that my Alexandra would cry over, she must have been a good woman. So decided there and then that I would cheer her up, or at least let her cry on my shoulder.

She still hadn't looked up, even as I approached her, making my presence know, with my purposefully loud steps. She sniffled, and I visibly winced. "Alexandra?" I asked, carefully, and she looked up this time. Her chlorine eyes were red around the edges, and the end of her nose was as red as her hair.

She was surprised for a moment, "Oh, Jasper. Hello," She whispered, and sniffled.

I sighed, and sat down next to her under the oak tree, biting back the thirst that raged on in my throat. It burned, and the monster inside was screaming at me to bite, but I refrained. This was my mate. I couldn't let her die.

Her thin leg rubbed against mine and I shifted slightly away from her.

"Hello, are you alright?" I asked, as most humans would, though I was inwardly cringing. I was such a mundane simpleton.

"I'm fine," She said, and I raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled a little, and looked away.

"If . . .If you do not wish to talk about it, that is understandable. If you do, I am here to listen," I encouraged her. She looked up, and she contemplated, breathed out heavily through her nose, and looked at me with her almond shaped, doe eyes, and my insides twisted, though it was not unpleasant.

"My mother . . . .she , sh- . .she died a couple years ago, and it was on this day. " She started, and I blinked. So it was about her mother.

"I know people say that you need to let go, but somehow I can't. I'm terrified that if I let go, I might forget her," She stated, her voice breaking near the end.

"I understand. It is a hard task to let go of the people that you love, and a messy process too. You will forever grieve for this person," I reached my thumb up, and smoothed away a tear that was trekking down her cheek, her skin was soft, and smooth.

The corner of her mouth turned up slightly, and she blinked.

"I don't understand how everyone in my family got over her death . . .everyone but me," She said, shuffling closer to me.

" Everyone has a different time for letting go, everyone copes differently," I reminded her, and she looked up at my through her eyelashes.

"I feel like I'm trying to hold onto something that's already gone, and I don't know how to let go . . . I . I -I'm not sure if I want to let go," She mumbled, her words slightly slurred.

"You must remember that your mother would not want you to live in the past. She wants you to live. To be free, to be happy," I said, reaching my arm behind her, and hooking my arm around her, out of affection and comfort. She smiled, and leaned into me. I could feel the wetness of her tear-stained cheek on my neck, and at that moment I knew.

She was mine. Forever and always.


	11. Red Coat, Red Hair and Revelations

**Hey guys, thanks for favouriting and reviewing my last chapter, and yeah, I wanted a bit of Jasper/Alex comfort. Hope you all liked it. Oh, new character ! Hope you like him, but maybe some of you won't, and that's okay too. Me and David have a love/hate thing going on here.**

**Disclaimer: There is no having of the Twilight. **

* * *

The school was in a frenzy when I arrived that Thursday, and everyone was murmuring to each other as I walked down the hallways, but I knew it wasn't about me. The girls primped, which wasn't so odd, but it seemed like every girl was whipping open their locker doors, and examining their reflection like tarot cards. Guys looked around in distaste, so I figured that it wasn't really a mutual excitement, they looked less excited and more annoyed.

Jill, Hazel, Jessica, and Georgia were standing at their lockers. Georgia was leaning against the lockers, rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath about ' the power we gave men with our acts to please them', Georgia was a big feminist. Jessica and Jill were looking in the mirror, applying more lipstick to their matching thin lips, and their matching blue eyes wide with excitement. Hazel was adjusting her jacket, trying to fix a broken zipper, and she had her tongue between her lips, the tip sticking out.

"Hey girls," I said, dropping my bag, and leaning next to Georgia.

They all looked up, and Jillian waved her hands like she was directing air traffic. I figured that all this excitement was about the girl's choice dance coming up in two weeks, I had been informed that Jessica was going to ask Mike Newton, a chubby cheeked boy, the blonde I had come to known, and I was worried that he might have grown too fond of Bella.

He had started hanging around her desk, and was obviously not bothered by the deathly quiet Edward, who sat still and dutifully until the bell rang. I hadn't talked to him since he had begun to ignore Bella, figured that I'd stick to my allegiances, and ignore the boy.

"Hey!" Hazel said, not looking up.

" Does my hair look lopsided to you?" Jill asked, pushing her freshly teased hair up.

"Um . . . no." I said, looking at her oddly, then looking back to the hallway. Wondering if maybe I could see Jasper before class, whenever I'd see him, we'd stop and talk. I had to admit, I was harbouring quite the crush for the blonde man, and my stomach warmed a little bit at the thought of him. So much for my plan of not getting attached.

"Good, because I'm gonna ask Colton to the dance today and I'm worried that if I look ugly . . . he's gonna. . . .say-" Her words slowly died from her mouth, and her light blue eyes widened dramatically. Georgia's popped open with a soft "Oh,"

Hazel blinked rapidly, and Jessica grabbed onto her older sister's arm, and they were all staring in the same direction. I turned, and smoothed out my knee length khaki dress, and my black knee high boots squealed on the cheap linoleum.

There was probably one of the hottest guys I had ever seen in my life, besides the Cullen boys of course.

He was walking down the hallway confidently, his head held high and he strutted, without a care in the world. He was wearing a pair of tight, euro trash jeans, and a sexy figure hugging black motorcycle jacket. His heavy boots clunked on the floor, and his dangerous stormy grey eyes scanned the hallways. He was tanned, with jet black stubble on his chin, and shaggy, dark hair with bangs that flopped into his eyes.

As we passed us, his eyes connected with mine, and he winked at me, and I blinked, smiling back. He continued down the hall, and I stared at his back.

"Oh," Jessica breathed.

"My" Hazel said, stunned.

"God," I said, snorting a little at the end.

Even mild mannered Georgia gave a little squeal, and we all turned, now in full gossip mode.

Who was this new boy?

At lunch, when Jessica's mood had improved, Mike had accepted her, she pranced off towards the bitchy blonde, and was whispering animatedly to her.

I sitting with Colton, Georgia and Hazel, eating my bun, when Hazel asked if I was planning on going to the dance.

Now let's get one thing straight, my sister, was Ms. High school. She was president of the debate team, co-captain of the cheerleading squad, helped out with the art club, and organised sports equipment. She was the homecoming queen, and was always the head of the homecoming committee.

I used to wanna be just like her, until I realized that Kenzie never spent any time with her best friend, and I didn't want that, so I vowed to never be her. High school dances and school spirit just wasn't that important to me, and I didn't much care for it anyway.

I scrunched up my face, and shrugged. "Probably not, I'm not big on school dances."

Hazel's eyes got wider, and became pleading now . "Please! Please, oh Alexandra you have to come, it'd be so much more fun if you came."

I bit my cheek, "Okay, maybe. But no promises." I agreed, but I knew now, wasn't going to happen.

She smiled, "Alright. Did you see that new guy? Oh my gosh is he hot or what? His names David Keller, and he has this accent, it's so drool worthy. It's an English accent! I love accents! And we don't have any in our school!"

I blinked. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Oh, sorry. You, David and Jasper Hale are the only people in this whole building, probably this whole town that has an accent." She smiled, and then dreamily looked behind me.

I turned too, only to find David walking behind me, with the "cool, and pretty cute artsy" clique. They were heading for the lunch line, and as I stared, he looked straight at me, and winked once again. The others didn't seem to notice that it was me he was winking at, but I did. I quickly looked down, then directed my eyes to his back, and his _fine_ ass.

"Why are you even looking?" A voice asked from beside me. I turned quickly, only to find Bella. She must have snuck up when we were ogling the newbie's yummy body.

"Oh, Bella, hey," I smiled, scooting a little closer to her.

"Why are you looking?" She repeated, sounding a little more firm this time.

"What? Oh, at David? Bella, every female in the-" I started, but she cut me off. Damn, I didn't know she had it in her.

"But you have Jasper," She stated, glancing at the Cullen table, where everyone went curiously stiff at my words.

I pulled a face. "I do not _have_ Jasper. There is no having of the Jasper." As soon as I said that, I knew Jasper was looking at me. I didn't even have to look, I just knew. I always got this rush, it was like being terrified and exhilarated all at the same time. It kind of scared me that I was getting so attached to Jasper. I was off to college next year, and so was he. I had had been dying to get out of school for the last five years, and now, I was dying to stay in. Stay in a place where Jasper and I could be together.

And then I realized something.

We weren't together.

Jasper never showed any signs of liking me, sure he comforted me, but so did Georgia, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a grip on me. Jasper didn't like me, he brought me close, and then every time he did, he pushed me away again.

I'm tired of being pushed and pulled. I'm not a tug-o-war-rope. I'm not a toy, he can't just do that. If he wasn't sure what he wanted, I'd give him time to figure it out. I didn't want to just get close to him, only to find myself far again. I couldn't take any more of that, I had been that before, and I sure as hell didn't plan on going back.

* * *

Okay, it's all fine and dandy that we have another new kid, I mean, it's weird to have to many in Forks, but it's cool. So, he's hot, and has a nice accent, and an even nicer ass. So what?

He has got to be the most arrogant, self centered, pushy, big headed, insufferable jerk I have ever met in my eighteen years.

The period after lunch, started with him sitting next to me, and I didn't think much of it, until he leaned over, and offered me some gum, being a rebellious high school student, I accepted and cracked it quietly in my cheek.

I thought that perhaps he was just being nice.

In England, is accepting Juicy Fruit some code for I like you, so tell me your whole life story?

Because . . . .

That's what I got. His brother, his mother, his sister, his other sister, and his father. I didn't even care about half the things you said. You know when someone hot talks to you, and your female instinct kicks in, so no matter what he says, you listen. He talked for so long, that my instinct wore out, and I wanted to strangle him with my bendy-ruler.

I almost ran out of the classroom, weaving through the crowd and trying to get away from that git, that's right. HELLO ENLGISH TERM.

I almost sighed with relief when I rounded the corner, and I smacked into something, something that felt like the wall. And I groaned, both with embarrassment, and with pain, my forehead was aching.

I looked up, and into the eyes that I knew very well. And it didn't put me in a good mood.

There he stood, all 6'2 of him,

Jasper.

_

* * *

_

Jasper POV

I had to control myself more than necessary, and not from bloodlust. If I wasn't careful, I would end up slamming the next girl who I passed into the wall, and kissing the daylights out of her. I knew why, it was all coming from the girls, so it was that new student. David, his name is. I didn't much care for new students, except for Alexandra, and I didn't pay attention to the gossip passed around our school halls, except for some.

"Did you hear about David and Alexandra?" A blonde asked, standing by a short, red haired girl.

"David, as in the new student?" The red haired one asked.

"Yeah, and Alexandra Lyon's, with the accent? They were totally flirting today in History, it was insane. They talked like, the whole period."

"Did you hear what they were saying?"

"No, but my friends, sisters friend told me that they were talking about his life in England. Who wants to know about your life if they're not totally crushing?"

"God, that bitch should leave some men for the rest of us. First she gets Jasper Hale, and she sat with the Cullen boys, and now the new transfer? God."

"From what I saw, he likes her back!"

That was all I needed to hear, she was mine. Mine. If that man thought for a single moment that he could take her from me, then he had another thing coming. I felt a little queasy at the thought of Alexandra in that man's arms.

I'd kill him if he ever touched her.

I'd rip off his arms, and beat his to death with his own fist. I'd tear off his fingers and shove them down his throat. I'd tear his limbs off and bury them in different countries for even thinking of touching my mate.

My mate.

And I had to act.

_

* * *

_

Bella POV

Alexandra was acting weird, I mean, weird as in . . not her. Alexandra was always a little of key, but I think she was proud of that, and I liked how she didn't care if people stared. Me? I hated staring, being the center of attention, but Alexandra? She practically basked in it.

I was so happy, Edward actually spoke to me today, but other than that, it was a bad day. So far, Eric, Mike and Tyler had all asked me to the dance, and I was about to rip someone's hair out if they asked again, but I knew who I really wanted.

Edward.

Every time I tried to talk to Alexandra about it, she always changed the subject, and it stings a little, but then I ask about Jasper, who seemed to be a tender subject. I honestly didn't know what was going on with the two of them. I saw her crying on his shoulder a couple days ago, and now she's ogling the new guy? I had thought that she liked Jasper, maybe I was wrong?

I knew one thing, Jasper liked her.

He always stared at her, and he looked genuinely happy when he saw her, Alexandra just wasn't perceptive enough to get it. Or maybe she did and . . . .oh, no never mind. I'm going to give myself a headache, which, given that I already have one, wouldn't help the situation.

I had to admit, that new guy was pretty cute, but he never spoke to me, probably because he didn't know me. Seniors don't usually talk to the lower classes, but Alexandra I guess was the exception. I'm learning that she was the exception to pretty much anything.

None Cullen's never sit with their family!

Alexandra did.

Nobody can get out of History in the middle of one of Benders lectures!

Alexandra did.

I never let anyone in, never had any close connections.

Alexandra was my close connection.

I had never met someone in my life, who was like me. And Alexandra wasn't like me, in fact we were pretty much polar opposites. I had never met anyone in my life that was off the beat and track, everyone was just normal. Until Alexandra, she understood what it was like to never fit in, though I hear she was very popular at her old school, and I don't doubt that.

She was fun.

She was perfect.

She was popular and pretty and energetic.

No wonder Jasper liked her!

I wasn't like her.

No wonder Edward was back to not speaking to me again.

_

* * *

_

Alexandra POV

Oh my god. I'm going to strangle the next person that I get my hands on. Bella thought it was bad getting invites to the dance from three guys? So far I had been invited by three other seniors, four freshmen, one Junior and two sophomores.

The worst one. . .had to be David. I hated him. I hated him so much.

I had avoided him all day, and he'd finally cornered me by my locker after last period. I was grabbing my coat, and he'd sauntered up to me, leaning on the locker next to mine. I looked up from digging in my purse, and scowled at him.

"What?"

" Alexandra, your light shines like the evening star," He'd stated, reaching for my hand.

I yanked it back, stepping away from him. "Yeah? Well the evening star is exceptionally adgitated, so beat it Red Coat."

"Ah, your charms over whelm me, and I know that it will be you on my arm, this weekend, at the dance."

"I don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"You might as well accept my offer now my darling, or you'll regret it later. You will be on my arm, and we will have the most exceptional time. I'll pick you up at . . say, eight?"

"I'd rather stick a rusty fork in my eyes." I snapped, slamming my locker door. "Twice."

Now a bunch of you are probably thinking, go back! He's romantic! Yeah, a serial romantic. He'd tried that on seven other girls today, and each of them agreed to go with them.

God I hated guys like that.

I rounded the corner, and almost bumped into a freshmen, who smiled and stopped. "There you are, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance-"

Even though he was cute, I was annoyed and pissed off. "No, move it of lose it ankle biter."

He frowned, moving out of my way as I stormed down the hall. Once I got outside, I took a deep calming breath, and started towards my car. The wind was light, and the air smelled like rain. I was moving over towards Bella's car, and I waved to Georgia and Jill, who were across the parking lot, hopping up on the tailgate, and sitting on the edge.

" Alexandra?" A voice said from behind me. And not just any voice, his voice. I know, I had his voice memorized, pathetic or what?

"Jasper," I said, smiling breathlessly and I ran a hand through my windswept hair.

"How are you today?" He asked, standing in front of me, looking up slightly. I was about three inches taller than him sitting on this tail gate.

"I'm fine," I replied, shrugging.

"Just fine?" He questioned.

"Just fine," I confirmed. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, I actually came over here to ask you about the dance this weekend. I was hoping that you would accompany me as my date," He said, puffing his chest out a little bit.

I blinked in shock, and I'm pretty sure that my eyes widened the size of basketballs. Jasper Hale was asking me out. _Me_.

Oh my god.

I winced slightly, I wasn't for the dance thing . . but maybe . .

"Well, dances aren't really my thing," I said, and his eyes saddened. "But maybe we could hang out instead?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't make a fool out of myself by asking. I'm guessing not by the way his eyes just lit up.

"Of course," He said. "What time shall I pick you up?" He asked, shifting his weight.

"Hmm. How about eleven. I'm not an early riser. We could go into Seattle, or Port Angeles, if you'd like. I haven't been there yet."

"It's a date," He said, quietly, and then smiled once again, and walked away.

A date?

Oh my god.

I'm so emailing the girls about this.

And where the hell is Bella.


	12. The Most Valuable Possesion

Hello everyone, and I have a little announcement to make. I'm sorry if the updates don't come as quickly as they used to. My summer break just ended, so now school is my first priority, and I'll try and update as soon as I can. Sorry if it take longer than usual. I'll try, but please please please try and be patient.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but sometimes I get Jasper on the weekends ;D Me and Alice share custody.**

_**Team Seth**_**: **Yah, Mike is pretty comical. He's kind of cute in Eclipse though, and Eric looks better too. And yeah, I wanted to add some other-boy-romance-and-jealousy-issues. Whoo, that was along one._**Luli Cullen: **_Yeah, David is supposed to be a little conceited, and Alexandra was having a bad day too. Though, I roughly based him off Orlando Bloom. Aha, YUM. _**Fanpire.x: **_Yeah, it was time for Jasper to step up to the plate. I wanted him to finally take action. It was time. After all, eleven chapters were too much non-Jasperness. _**Loveheart41:**_Yay! The dates not in this chapter, but maybe in the next. It's going to happen when Bella and Edward are on their hike. Sweetie, who doesn't like Southern boys? _**Bakura-Kitten09:**_Aww, thanks! Is it really that good? Thanks, I love Jasper OC fic's, and another good one is in my fave list, check it out. It's really cool, it's called "Moonlight". It's really good. _**Phantomhawk-writer: **_Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks soooooooooooooooooo much. Jasper is pretty cute. Do you think he's too much like Edward? I tried to make him different. He's kind of possessive, and not that patient.

* * *

This was probably one of the longest weeks of my life. On Monday, Jasper and I passed notes all class, and he flashed me that smile that made me want to melt into a pile of mush, but didn't, I'm way too proud for that. He had been watching me all week -Jasper, I mean - like a leopard stalking an impala, like a shark stalking a tuna, like a clown stalking . . . . cotton candy or human souls or whatever it is that they eat. When I told Bella that I had a date with Jasper next weekend on the way to school, she swerved into oncoming traffic. I about had a stroke, and she sure looked like she was going to have one too.

Then on Tuesday, I sat with the Cullen's, and Emmett proceeded to make a list of names for me that all referenced to my red hair. Carrot top, Little Red, those sort of names. I wanted to beat on him, but judging by the size of Emmett, I'd probably get my ass handed to me.

Wednesday I sat with Bella and her friends, and we talked about the La Push trip that they were taking, and I was invited along. I , of course, declined. I didn't particularly like her friends, except for Angela, and I didn't really want to hang out with them. Then Bella gave me a look that a five year old might give their mother when wanting a cookie - it was that pleading - and I begrudgingly agreed. It was weird though, when I mentioned the trip to Jasper that afternoon in class, he went all rigid and cold. He then ignored me for the rest of the class, before saying goodbye as the bell rang, and walking swiftly out of the room.

Of course, then Thursday he apologized the moment I got to school, literally, I almost fell out of my truck because he opened my door just as I reached for it. "Alexandra, I am so sorry. I was far out of line to be angry at you. I apologize sincerely, will you forgive me?" Of course I could forgive him. I didn't let him know that though, I cleared my afternoon to let him squirm.

Friday was a boring day, as I was pretty much asleep at the time, and it was not fun. All that my friends could talk about was the dance, all the Cullen's were out camping again, and all Bella's friends could talk about was the trip we were going on tomorrow. Plus, I had to avoid David all day. He kept himself in line when Jasper was in school, but now that he was gone, it was free range.

Finally Saturday arrived, and the my shagrin, it was cold and slightly windy. Great. I honestly and truly didn't want to go on the trip, but seeing as I promised Bella I would, I clambered down and got dressed accordingly. A big, puffy light blue coat, with black skinny jeans and light pink knit Uggs. When Aunt Crystal pulled up in front of the Newton families store, everyone was already there. Angela and Jessica were sitting on the hood of Tyler's van, a new one, as the other had been destroyed. Lauren was in the passenger seat, fixing her makeup in the over head mirror, Tyler was talking on the phone, and Mike and Eric were re-enacting this weird kung-fu scene. Eric was screaming like a kung fu warrior, and Mike was punching the air, making deranged crashing noises. Bella was in the parking lot, just pulling in.

I smiled, and waved to everyone, and was forced to sit between Jessica and Mike. Jessica babbled on about the hot guys at La Push, while I tuned her out, texting Jasper on my phone. It struck me as odd that Jasper knew how to text, but somehow he did. He didn't seem like the technology type, but he sure texted back quickly.

When we pulled up, I saw a group of tall, lanky boys sitting around the fire, and one that I recognized. Quil, I think his name was. He was sitting next to a bulky boy, whose name I had already forgotten. He seemed to remember me, as he looked up and waved me over, scooting over on the log so I had room to sit.

"Hey, Alex right?" Quil asked, looking at the fire, which was turning to a peculiar hue of blue.

"Alexandra," I mumbled off-handedly, staring at the fastly color changing fire.

"It's the salt," said the other boy, who was also staring thoughtfully at the fire.

"Excuse me?" I asked, staring at him now. His name started with an E, that's all I could remember about this boy. I briefly wondered where the other was, maybe he was the boy I saw Bella go off with, then again, all Quileute boys looked the same to me.

"The salt makes the fire blue, it's cool huh?" He said, and I shook my head in agreement.

"So, where did you move from?" Quil asked, pushing the sleeves of his black sweat shirt up.

"South Carolina." I said, pushing my bangs out of my eye.

"What, not enough rain down there?" Quil asked.

" Why of course. I love the rain, I love the way the street looks when it's just rained," I said, and the other boy laughed.

"That's so random,"

"Shut up Embry," Quil murmured, elbowing him in the ribs. Embry, so that was this other boys name.

"Well, I'm a random kind of person," I said, smiling a little.

"Dude, what happened to Jake. He wasn't, like, kidnapped or anything right?" Quil said suddenly, looking towards Embry with his eyebrow raised.

Embry himself had his eyebrow cocked. "How am I supposed to know, what am I, his nanny?"

"It was your turn to watch him,"

"Nah man, I did it last time,"

"Yes, but I was friends with him two months longer, so it's your turn."

"I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself, he's a big boy,"

"Whatever."

I laughed at their incessant arguing, and smiled, looking over at the oceans. This ocean was nothing like I had seen on post cards. This sea was grey, and restless, crashing in violent waves onto the rocky shores. It looked angry and negative, not the greatest family swimming hole.

After that, we heard some scary tales from other guys sitting around the fire, and most were about werewolves, I briefly wondered why, and made a resolve to ask Quil and Embry about it later. When that time came however, I was oddly nervous.

I definitely wasn't expecting their answer.

" The legend is, were descended from wolves," Quil said, plopping a gooey marsh mellow into his mouth.

"Wolves?" I asked, doubtful. What a stupid legend.

"Hey, we didn't make it up. Gramps always talks about it." Quil said. "He's on the tribe council, so I make a point not to joke about it. He gets rather agitated when I make a crack about it."

"You mean he actually believes them?" I asked, fighting back a smile.

"hey, that's our history you cackling at tomato-head." Embry replied sassily.

"Sorry," I murmured. "So should I watch out for, like fairies or mermaids anything else running around? Are the Wilson's really ogres? Are the Henderson's really wizards?" I joked, and they both laughed.

"Nah, but the Wilson's are nasty people. One time, Old Mr. Wilson threw a gardening tool at me because I was stepping on his lawn," Embry said, scowling as he thought of his, and reaching to rub his shoulder, which had healed already.

"Well, knowing you Em, you probably deserved it," Quil replied sarcastically, and Embry frowned, and muttered something under his breath.

"Old Mr. Wilson does kind of resemble an ogre though doesn't he?" I said, and that led to more jokes about mythical creatures.

I saw Bella getting cozy with another Quileute boy on the other side of the campfire, and she looked really confused about something. We talked until it became really dark, and Bella's friends all said goodbye, so I grudgingly said my fair wells and followed an unusually quiet Bella to the dark red van that belonged to Tyler.

I fell asleep on the way back, and was awoken by a screechy nasal voice yelling in my ear, turned out to be that stupid bitch Lauren, and she practically shoved me out of the van, as I stumbled into my house. Everyone was already asleep, and I tried to be quiet going up the stairs. But every floorboard seemed to squeak, as if just to annoy me. But I guess that's just the way it was. Everything always seemed to be louder when you were trying to be quiet.

I slept like a dead person that night. As soon as my head touched the pillow I was out. I curled up around my fluffy body pillow, and I was out. I always needed something to hug when I fell asleep, and I always needed to fall asleep on my stomach.

* * *

When I woke up that morning, I could hear the TV blasting downstairs, and as I padded softly down the stairs, I found Annabel stretched out on the couch, reading a celebrity gossip magazine, and Dylan watching some sitcom, where a guy had gotten nailed in the crotch by a wiffle ball.

Aunt Crystal was bustling around the living room, tidying up. It was then she noticed me, and stopped.

"Alexandra, you're up. Now I can finally tell you . . . please sit down." I sat beside Annabel, and she curled up her feet, closing the magazine, and Dylan muted the sitcom. We all looked at her skeptically.

" I have a funeral to attend in a couple days, " She said carefully, and I froze.

"Whose?" I asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"Your great Aunt Irene." She said, sounding said.

Dyl, Annabel and I exchanged glances.

"Who?" Dylan said curiously.

"She was grandma's younger sister, she died of Bone Cancer this morning and- . . . . didn't you meet her?" She asked, sounding generally confused.

"No, not that I can remember," I said, thinking back and shaking my head.

"Oh, well she left you something in her will," Aunt Crystal said, reaching for three wrapped FedEx parcels on the counter.

"Oh, my favourite Aunt Irene," I said enthusiastically, taking the package and opening it up.

There, beneath the shred of thick wrapping lay a warped, scratched cover, and it was in Italian, and had an abstract painting on it. I looked up, confused.

"It was one of her most prized possessions," She said, smiling a little bit, but I could see the trace of tears in her eyes.

I wonder what was so special about this book.

* * *

I was so bored this afternoon that it wasn't even funny. When I was little, in school I always wished to be home with mom watching TV all day. Now I realize how boring TV can be. After a while, nothing comes on and they just re run the shows over and over again. After finishing off my second round of The Simpsons, I was bored stiff, so I climbed up to my room, and swiftly opened to book, looking at the text on the first page for any type of word that I might know.

I scanned the page, searching until I found one I recognized.

_Cullen_

That was odd, Cullen was a fairly unique name. Maybe Carlisle's ancestors were from Italy. This book had been published in 1844, so it was a definite possibility. The first picture was of a half naked woman, with a soft belly and flowing dark brown hair, with a sad, lost look on her face. The second was of a large, sunset, with a sky of pinks and oranges, both fading into one another.

The third was of a crowd, and I wondered briefly what was so special about this crowd. It seemed to be a party, there were bright colors everywhere, and women with glistening jewels dangling off their limbs, with handsome men on their arms. The room was made entirely of stone, and there were regal looking men and proud women everywhere.

Everyone in this picture look much the same.

Until one young man caught my eye. He was standing in the corner, his golden eyes looking out into the crowd, observing the scene. He stood beside a woman with long light red hair, who was talking to another woman beside her.

His clothing was old, and a dark green color, and seemed to be made of a very rich fabric. He was holding an untouched drink elegantly, and his light blonde hair was pushed out of his face. He had the face of a god, untouched, perfect features.

I knew this man.

I had seen him before.

It was Carlisle. Well, it wasn't Carlisle but it sure looked like him. It was very strange that after so many generations, they could look so similar, but I suppose it was possible. I scanned the bottom, looking at the foreign words that I didn't understand.

Until I reached one that was very familiar.

Carlisle Cullen.

**So, Alexandra now knows they aren't normal. What will happen? ooh, the suspense.**


	13. A Heroic Rescue

**Hmm. Well, not quite sure what to say. Thanks, I suppose for reviewing and taking the time to read my story. It makes my day when people review, and I'm really glad that you take the time to. I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I kept re-writing it, and then forgetting about it, until I finally sat myself down today and told myself I wasn't going to leave the chair until I had done my story. I know it's short, but I wanted to let you know I hadn't abandoned you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. 'nuff said.**

**Luli Cullen: Thanks for the compliment, and maybe. That's for me to know and for you to find out. Thanks for reviewing my stories. **

**Twilightaholic7: Thanks so much. I'm really glad that you like my story, and thanks for reviewing. **

**fanpire.x: Thanks, I was going to have Jasper tell her, but then I thought about the book idea, and it just seemed so cool. **

**TeamSeth7890: I love Jasper too. We should definitely start a club. **

* * *

I stared at the picture, not quite comprehending what it meant. I couldn't find the words. Who was this man? Carlisle? It looked like Carlisle, and dressed in the same wealthy, sophisticated way, but surely it couldn't be.

Next top Carlisle were three men, two out of the three had long dark hair, one had straight while the other was wavy. The first was very powerful looking, and was standing in the middle, looking over the crowd with his nose turned haughtily. The other was sad, and . . . had a devastated feel that got through to me, and the third was angry. His blonde hair looked white in the light, and his face was scrunched in disgust.

I shook my head, once again re-focusing my thoughts on this Carlisle-look-a-like, which only brought on another round of unexplainable questions. I wanted to march right over to the Cullen's house, and demand to know what they were. Surely they couldn't be human. . . . no. Definitely not.

So . . . . if they weren't human. . . what were they?

Why hadn't I noticed it before? How many people have golden eyes? Much less eight people from the same family? Why hadn't I noticed it? Because I was stupid.

They were quick.

Breathtakingly beautiful, even the men.

Incredibly smart, though it seemed they never paid any attention. It was almost as if they had already learned the knowledge, and reviewing it were a pesky interruption. Then again, given my new knowledge, that might be true. Maybe they did already know the stuff.

Maybe ... maybe they had already known?

No, it couldn't be.

Supernatural.

Perhaps they were . . . hmm . . . ghosts? No, I had touched Jasper before, and I think I would have noticed if my entire hand went through him. Nope. He was definitely solid.

Maybe ...

Maybe he had superhuman powers . . . like spider man or something. Maybe he was a super hero, maybe...

I sounded crazy.

Should I ask Jasper? Tell him I know? No. Then they would ship me off to the Looney bin, and I'd spend the rest of my days sipping my meals through a straw. Maybe . . . no. I couldn't ask Alice, maybe Bella had noticed something different!

And maybe she hadn't.

Maybe I really was crazy.

Crazy, but also tremendously stupid.

Why had I not noticed how inhuman they were before? Gold definitely wasn't a natural eye color, especially a gold that could so quickly change to black. How many people looked like them, airbrushed model's didn't look half as good as them. And they walked with such poise and grace, even Emmett, who's massive frame was supposed to be somewhat earthshaking.

Jesus. This was actually making my brain hurt.

I sighed, flopping down on my bed, and burying my face in a pillow, I was losing it. I guess my brain had served me well in my eighteen years, and now it was done.

Maybe I would be enrolled in a mental institute, then I wouldn't have to confront Jasper. I hated drama, and I hated confrontation even more, especially when it was me doing the confronting. Mostly because I could never come up with snappy comments, if they waited around for five minutes, I'd have the best comment ever, but I thought of them, like, an hour later.

What if he just stared at me? And then laughed at me, I'd just laugh and blow it off, but . . . it was Carlisle. It had to be, it looked exactly like him. But . . . back then? What was he like . . a time traveller of something?

Man, what I wouldn't give to read Italian.

I closed the book slowly, thinking about the stuff that he could be. I knew that he was too good to be through, maybe he was a super villain . . no. I needed to stop watching super hero movies.

I knew I needed to figure it out. What if he was dangerous, but . . a dangerous person wouldn't have cared if I was hurt, Jasper had really seemed panicked when he saw me in the back of the ambulance.

That's what puzzled me the most. If he was something . . not normal . . why did he care so much about me? Why did he bother to stop and help me, or stop and talk to me when he could have just walked by.

I was going to figure this out .

And with those last, inspirational thoughts, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke from my after school nap, I was invigorated and planned on finding out what Carlisle was doing in an ancient Italian book, until I remembered that I had to go dress shopping with Jill, her little sister Jessica, Bella and another girl, whose name I couldn't remember. I dressed up, which meant I slipped on a pair of jeans and threw on a bra, and bounded down the hallway, down the stairs and called Jill to find out when she was picking me up.

That was how I found myself wedged between the chattering Jillian and the quiet Bella in the backseat of Jessica's car. I was slumped over like a vulture, and staring straight ahead through the dirt-streaked front window of the car, glowering. Bella, who was staring out the side-window seemed to have allot on her mind. I was agitated, why was I forced to go in this trip.

Jessica and Angela weren't even my friends, and I wasn't even going to prom, why should I come and pick out dresses for two people I don't even know?

I was forced. Bella had practically begged me to, and she was my friend. I couldn't say no to her. She reminded me of a dark little puppy dog, one that's lost in a crowd and has no idea what to do. At least, that's what she reminded me off.

As the debate about Justin Bieber and Robert Pattinson down as we rolled in to Port Angeles, and parked on the street in front of the dress shop. Jessica squealed, practically skipping into the store.

I sighed.

This was going to be a long trip.

_

* * *

_

Jasper POV

She had said yes. Yes. To me. We were going on a date. But . . . . what if I hurt her . What if she slipped, accidently of course, and just the tiniest of scrapes, and she'd be gone. What if I killed her, snapped her neck and -

I cut myself off from my barbaric thoughts, shaking my head, but still feeling the all-consuming panic stirring inside of me, jabbing at my heart, as it climbed its way up my throat. Suddenly, Alice was there, standing in front of me, a worried expression on her face.

"Jasper, Jasper calm down. You're going to give everyone a panic attack!" She said, rubbing her temples, and closing her eyes for the slightest of seconds.

"Sorry," I apologized, looking away from Alice. I really had to work on this projecting talent. One of these days I'd give someone a stroke.

"Now, what are you panicking about exactly?" She asked, sitting down gracefully on the chair next to mine.

"Nothing . ." I mumbled, preferring to keep my feelings to myself, that was something about me. I'd always prefer to remain in the background, studying others, instead of others studying me. I kept my feeling to myself, and I loved to keep it that way.

Alice gave me her 'patented sister' look. Her think eyebrows raised into her forehead, and she narrowed them disbelievingly.

I groaned, flopping back into the chair, I hadn't even realized that I was standing, I guess I thought it was the quickest way of escape. "Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Jazz. Whatever you want."

"Will I hurt her?" I asked, looking anywhere but at my adopted sister.

"Pardon?"

"Will I hurt Alexandra?" I repeated, placing more pressure on the short sentence.

"No, not in the future that I've seen. You won't, but don't be so cautious. Have fun. Alexandra is wonderful, and you shouldn't hold back from her." She soothed, placing her small hand on my arm comfortingly.

"Are you saying I should tell her about us. What we truly are?" I asked, shocked beyond the high heavens.

Alice blinked, and really seemed to think for a moment.

"If that's what you want to do, she's bound to find out eventually," She said, standing up, but I placed an arm out to stop her.

She looked down at me with question in her eyes.

"Something else Jasper?"

"Is it supposed to feel like this?"

"I'm not quite sure of what you mean . . . "

"Mates. So natural, and flowing. I feel like I've loved her for as long as I can remember, like if she left, I would follow, because without her, I couldn't go on. Her scent, I could find it anywhere in the world, no matter how she disguised it or where she went. And her voice, it's like the soundtrack of my life," I rambled, spilling my guts out. I blinked, shocked that I did so. When it came to a worry, especially about Alexandra, I had the tendency to just blurt things out.

"Jasper. That isn't being mates." She giggled, sitting back down.

"It isn't?" I asked, confused.

"That's love. If Leo left I would follow. If he died, so would I. He's more important to me than life, material things, even our family," - she shot an apologetic look at me and I only nodded in response-" Nothing else matters more. If I never got to see anyone ever again, it would be alright, because I'd be able to see him. " She said, and in an instant Leo was there, hauling her up the stairs with a lusty and powerful look in his eye, Alice giggled, her lust spiking as well.

Gag me.

_

* * *

_

Alexandra's POV

Where is she?

Jessica, Angela and I had called her several times, but it went straight through to voicemail. I was getting really worried, Bella didn't know her way around, what if she got lost? Or worse, what if she was murdered. I was going to end up in some all-steel interviewing room, with the good-cop and bad-cop.

Man, I had to quit watching CSI.

It looked as if Jessica was about to give up, and I rolled my eyes. Some friend she was.

"Guys, I'm starving. I'm sure Bella's fine. She's been here before." She said, attempting to pull us into a restaurant. Angela's brown eyes were still searching the streets, I liked her. She seemed worried, unlike Jessica.

"When she was eight, Jessica." I reminded her, stepping back. "I'm going to go look for her," I said, and Angela made to move forward with me.

"I'll come help you look for her," But Jessica looked as if she was going to have a tantrum right there on the sidewalk so I said gently, "Nah, Ang. I'll be fine, stay with Jess."

She looked about to disagree , but let Jessica drag her into the brightly lit restaurant.

I walked down the cold, damp street. Damn my heeled boots. Though they were fashionable, ( knee length black leather with a four inch heel) they weren't exactly good for scowering a city in search of a lost friend. My ripped dark blue boot cut jeans felt like they were a size to small, and were digging into my hips. I was wearing a simple red t-shirt, under a grey furry Harvard Hoodie. My large gold hoops jingled as I walked.

I looked down dark street corners, and into the doors of abandoned buildings, using the light of my phone's screen to see, and almost had a heart failure when I saw a homeless person sleeping on the floor.

I walked until I felt like I was going to collapse. Apparently I wasn't an athlete.

Who knew?

Finally I heard a piercing scream, followed by a rumbling sound that I identified as men's laughter. My stomach seemed to flip over, and I flinched, as I attempted to jog down the long street. My knees were wobbling, and as I rounded the corner, I felt like bowling right through the crowd of men that were in a secluded part of the road.

They were in my way! Couldn't they tell I was on a mission?

I froze when I realized they were surrounding a frozen girl, with long chestnut hair and familiar brown eyes that were scared.

Bella.

"Hey!" I shouted, running/stumbling quickly towards them. They turned and a low whistle pierced through the tension.

"Woohoo. We're lucky tonight boys. First this broad and now another. And damn, look at that ass!" One called, who was sporting a smarmy grin and a blue knit cap.

Three or four men walked from the circle, coming towards me, and Bella had frozen, most likely from fear of panic, or a combination of the two. "Come here honey, give us a peep show. Your friend wont show us her goodies." This one was tall, and scruffy looking, with stubble and dark eyes. He reached an arm out towards me, when suddenly he was hit from the side.

I couldn't tell what it was, it looked like a white blur. The force had shoved the rugged man into the wall of a nearby building, and I thought at first that it was a car, until it stopped, and I gasped.

It was Jasper, his eyes were full of rage, and he looked like he wanted to tear the guys head off.

"Touch her and die!" The words coming from his mouth were a snarl, and I smothered a gasp. I had never heard Jasper snarl like that, and Bella's eyes were even wider now, staring at the new addition to our little 'party.'

No sooner that the guy was trying to pick himself up off the ground, that a screeching of tire sound happened close by, and a silver car ripped around the corner, probably doing well above 180 and stopped, jerking to a sudden halt.

Then I suddenly realized, it was Edward. His pale face was malicious, and furious, and he nodded at his brother.

Cullen men to the rescue!

Then I realized something.

I still thought Jasper was a vampire.


	14. Who You Are

**I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but everything has just been catching up to me. Work, homework, friends, relationships, parents, all that fun stuff. I hope you all forgive me and I promise to update every second week from now on. **

**Lots of love!**

**~Lillian Hannah Fieldsly**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight. Nuff said. **

* * *

Silence. Complete silence as Jasper sped down the highway from Port Angeles back to Forks. His fingers were gripping the steering wheel so hard I was waiting for it to snap off the dashboard. I grimaced in the darkness, we hadn't spoken since we had taken off from the alleyway, and Jasper wasn't exactly trying to start a conversation.

His blonde hair was still windswept, while my own had been brushed back from my face, and there was a little curl that fell in the middle of his forehead, and my hand itched to fix it.

He glanced over at me every few seconds, his golden eyes meeting mine, but every time I would try to look away, so he wouldn't catch me looking. I sank into my seat, letting off a small sigh, and surprisingly, he sighed along, I hadn't thought he'd hear it, I had thought it was rather quiet.

"Jasper . . . . . . ." I trailed, off, silence followed. I had no idea what to say.

"You know," He whispered, he looked so confused, so guilty and broken that it made me want to cry.

"Yes, I do," I whispered back, and looked back out into the darkness, headlights speeding by like comets, man, for a boy whose father was a doctor, he sure did drive extremely fast. It didn't really bother me, speed was something that had always thrilled me. It was the intensity of it, like maybe, if I went fast enough it could get rid of all of my problems.

We drove in silence for a few moments, and it wasn't like Jasper was offering up any conversation starters. "So . . . um . . . nice weather huh?" I looked out at the dreary, overcast day, and Jasper did as well. He snorted, a deep and rumbling sound, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh terrific. Simply lovely," He drawled, but his grip was still like steel.

"Jasper-" I started but I was cut off.

"Alexandra, I know that you know what I am. Edward heard you. Your own mind betrayed you," He said quickly, as if trying to get this conversation over with, and now that I looked at him, he looked odd. The blue cast from the radio and other gadget's showed his face was screwed up in a permanent half-grimace. Jasper's car was quite nice. It was a sleek and shining crimson red Corvette, and had plush leather seats and a smart interior.

My mind however was reeling. I WAS RIGHT! "So . . . " I breathed in a shaky gasp as reality came crashing down on me. He was a vampire, a monster, a mythical creature he was . . . Jasper. The feeling part of my brain took over the conversation and I smiled. He was still Jasper, no matter who or what he was, Jasper was still himself.

"You were right. How you figured it out is beyond my comprehension, but you did," He muttered quietly, and I had to really pay attention to hear a word he was saying. "And now you hate me."

I blinked, and tried to comprehend the words I had just heard. "Hate you? I don't hate you."

It was Jasper's turn to be shocked. "What? After everything I've done. After everything you know about me . . . how is it possible?"

"I don't know. I don't feel any different. Maybe one day when reality comes crashing down I might try to douse you with holy water," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

His reprimanding scowl took me off guard, but he didn't seem angry with me, his lips were moving, too quickly for words to be heard. He almost looked angry with himself.

"If only it were that simple," He whispered. "Alexandra, what I am is not something you can protect yourself from. No simple items can defend you against my kind. You don't understand." Jasper was seething, growling and his beautiful honey eyes had turned a startling shade of black.

"What you are? A vampire?" I asked thoroughly confused. "What? Can't you just stab them with a cross of something?"

A faint smile finally twitched on his mouth, and he shook his head slightly. "Firstly you're supposed to stab them with a stake, not a cross, and secondly, that won't work."

My brow crinkled. "Well why not?"

He looked exasperated, "I don't know. It just doesn't. The only way to kill us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces."

I had a brief but frightening imagining of Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's, all torn to pieces, crawling around while being burnt. I shivered, it was definitely not good.

"Don't tell me things like that. Ever. I can't even .. imagine someone doing that to you," I whispered, still disturbed by the image.

" It was my job," He mumbled softly, and I'm not sure if he meant for me to hear it or not, but the despair in his voice was so great that I decided it'd be best just to leave it alone. I didn't want to press the issue as Jasper sounded awkward enough and seemed so stressed that he could snap the steering wheel in two like a twig.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and I stared at him, willing him to say something. Willing him to say anything really. Finally, after I couldn't take the silence any longer,

"Jasper. . . . say something say- well, say anything," I pleaded, I was scared of his silence, scared that it meant we couldn't be together anymore. Together, well we weren't romantically involved, but together, friends.

"What?" He snapped, "What am I supposed to say? Sorry I'm a vampire, sorry that I got you into this. Sorry that I cannot change who I am for you-"

"Jasper. I don't particularly care what you are," I breathed out, watching his expression closely. His one of sorrow quickly melted into anger.

"What? How can you not care? How can you- how can you not be disgusted knowing what I am? What I do?" He asked, shaking his head like I was the crazy one.

"Jasper. Your still you, no matter what you are or what you've done. None of them create who you are," I tried to reason, but he still didn't understand, glancing at the road every few minutes, his intense stare was fixed on me. Jasper stayed quiet and absolutely still.

"Alright, how do I explain this to you? Alright - let's see. Jasper, would you care if I was a virgin?" I asked, looking at him and I could see he clearly did not expect the question.

"Of course not."

"Would you care if I was Japanese?" I asked again, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"You'd still be you," He confirmed, an eyebrow raised to mirror my expression.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "I'd still be me. Exactly like human, or not, your still you."

"It's not the-"

"JASPER!" I screamed at him, and he looked back stonily. "No matter what you've done. No matter who or what you are. No matter anything but the fact that you _are _Jasper. I would still want to be with you."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes, and I could tell that he was thinking it over. I waited and, embarrassingly, I began to sweat. What if he decided that he didn't want anything to do with me after this.

"Really," He whispered, and I had to lean towards him to catch it. I shook my head, trying to clear my head after his sweet smell washed over my face.

"Of course. Jasper. I want to be around you, no matter what you are, your still Jasper to me," I whispered back and he reached across the table and took my hand. I looked down at our intertwined fingers with a frown, what did this mean? Did he think of me as a friend, did he like me? I definitely liked him.

He seemed to sense my frown, as he squeezed my hand in his, and made me look up with him, my blue eyes clashing with his gold.

"What's the matter Alexandra?" He asked, scanning my face worriedly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked in return.

"Why do you care? Why would ... someone like you ever even talk to someone like me. Why did you care when I was sad about my mother? Why did you stop and cheer me up? Why did you walk with me and laugh with me? Edward avoids Bella, why didn't you do the same to me?" I asked, rambling, a nervous habit of mine.

"Why?" He asked uncertainly, and his words were rushed and slightly slurred, as if he wasn't focusing on them. He seemed to be debating with himself, and soon I could see the outline of through the slight mist on the highway.

I waited for him to say something, and after the longest seconds of my life, he did say something.

"Alexandra... have you ever heard of 'mates'? "

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's only four pages, but I wanted to let you know I haven't given up on this story yet. Please review, and let me know how you think Alex should take it. I promise the next one will be longer.


	15. Mates

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for reading. But tell me, when should Alex be changed? I have a few idea's for each movie. It can't be twilight, but tell me, Eclipse? Breaking Dawn? New Moon? **

**Let me know :)**

**PS. Sorry for the long thing. We were redoing the basement, and we had to tear the carpet up. So I was without my computer for two months **** so I could read and review on my iPhone, but not write. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, except Jasper, I borrow him from Alice every Tuesday and Thursday.**

I rubbed wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror, and wiped my hand across my forehead. My hair was sticking out in every direction, I wiped the mascara off from under my eyes, the wretched black made me look like a racoon. I stepped around my Power puff girls pyjama's, and my baggy black t-shirt, which both lay in haphazard piles on the floor.

I looked up at the remaining steam on the round mirror, leaned forward and wrote in the fog

_Alexandra+ Jasper_

_Alexandra Nicole Hale_

_Mrs .Alexandra Hale_

_Mr and Mrs. Jasper Hale_

I sighed again, and clenched onto the sink, it had been two days since Jasper and our 'date' was tomorrow. God, would I still go? Would he still want to go? Now that was the real question in this situation. I hadn't seen him in forever.

Okay, that was a lie.

I hadn't seen Jasper in a day. I was so shocked about the whole "mates" thing that I didn't speak to him the entire way home. I was shocked, well beyond shocked. Now, in my defence, I found out I was Jasper's "mate", whatever that was, and that Jasper was a vampire.

Jesus. I groaned as I felt the headache that this was causing coming on.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and I froze. I was the only person home. Shit. Annabel was at one of her friends, Aunty C was at work and Dylan was at soccer practice.

Shit.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I shouted through the door, hopeful, but it was useless. I was the only person here. I cursed to myself, and adjusted my towel, as it had began to droop down in the back.

"Anybody," I tried in vain, and naturally, silence followed. All I could here was JoJo's wheezy bark.

I sighed, and opened the door, bracing myself for the blast of cold air, I shivered and padded down the carpeted hallway and towards the stairs. I tromped down the stairs noisily, to tell whoever was on the other side of the door that I was coming.

I stopped, and readjusted my towel once more and hid behind the door. I cracked open the door, and the chilly air made my arms break out into goose bumps. I stood away, and angled myself behind the door so that the only thing showing was my head.

Oh sweet Jesus. It was Jasper. His hand was raised as if to knock and his eyes widened at the sight of me. Considering my hair was sticking to my face and I was only wearing a towel, that was when I remembered.

I was wearing a towel in front of Jasper.

_Jasper's POV_

I waited at the door for Alexandra to answer, as I knew she was the only one home. There were loud footsteps coming closer and I began to get nervous. What if she didn't want to see me? I think I've freaked her out. But I had a lovely date planned for us, and I wanted to know if she would still come. Maybe then I could explain everything to her.

That's when she opened the door, and if my heart was beating, it would have stopped for the merest of seconds. She stood there, the towel covering from the tops of her long, narrow thighs, to the tops of her breasts. Her long, tanned legs were exposed, her thick red hair was plastered to her head, and looked sleek, which meant she was freshly showered.

My eyes followed a droplet of water that made a trail down her long neck, over her shoulder, curved over her collar bone and disappeared into the towel.

Alexandra cleared her throat nervously, and I looked back into her deep, blue eyes. I smiled, and asked "May I come in?"

"Course you can Jasper," She said, and stepped back.

I stepped in and looked around. Her house was smaller than "the Cullen mansion", but medium sized, it was a light buttercup yellow on the outside, with a wrap around deck and new a large bay window. The inside was large, and opened up into a living room, with large, leather furniture and light hardwood with a small TV in the corner, playing some talk show on mute. Stairs stood a few feet away, very steep stairs, now that I got a good look at them.

She looked around, and stepped slightly towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go get dressed, make yourself at home Jasper." She said, got halfway up the stairs and tacked on another sentence. "I'll be back momentarily."

Just as she rounded the corner, I blew out a sigh and scraped one hand across my forehead scratching my short nails against my rock hard skin, how was I going to explain this?

_Alexandra. Tell me what you know about mates?_

_No. Definitely not._

_So, Alexandra, ever here of soul mates?_

_No. Don't want to freak her out._

_God, why was this so frustrating?_

She tromped down the stairs, now sporting a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt, a grin on her face, though the look in her big blue eyes was nervous. At least she was happy to see me. Her emotions were a mix between anxiety and happiness.

She smiled at me, her sweet smile where only the corners of her mouth turn up. She led me threw the kitchen and directed me down the stairs, what she didn't know was that I had been here before. I remembered the silky feeling of her cheeks, the smoothness of her scruffy bangs.

Out onto the back porch, and I was sure to make sure I sat in the shade, it was an overcast day, but the clouds were thin, letting a little light shine through, I wouldn't sparkle, but she didn't know that.

I still couldn't believe that she knew I was a vampire, and she still wanted to be near me. What was wrong with this girl? Perhaps I could get Carlisle to enrol her in a mental institution. It'd the finest hospital in North America, I'd make sure of it. I'd come and visit her as much as possible and-

"Jasper?" She whispered, staring down at her hands. "Did you come here for something? Or just to stare at me all day?"

" Though that suggestion holds a strong appeal, Do you remember what I asked you?" I replied, leaning back and trying to come up with a plan, I racked my brain, but was found with a shortage of idea's.

"Of course. 'Alexandra, what do you know of mates?'" She countered, in a poor imitation of my voice, but her southern twang helped her fill it in, her cheeks a slight pink, like the color of a budding rose.

"And.." I waited and she sighed.

"Well. As far as I know, there are mates, like animal mates, and soul mates, which is it?" She asked, looking at me now. When her eyes shone at me, I reached across the small space, and took her warm hand in mine.

"Alexandra, mates..." I took a deep, unnecessary breath in attempt to calm my nerves, it failed. "When a vampire finds a mate, it's like theres nothing else. If you wanted to leave, I would follow. Nothing in the world could compare to the serenity and feelings I feel around you. Nobody can compare to your mate. The most beautiful vampire in the world might catch your attention, but they'd never be as beautiful to you as your mate. It's like they soak up all of life's meaning, like everything else disappears , and becomes less important to you, everything moving down a notch to make room for your mate at the top of the list. Like-"

That was when I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Thats the way you feel about me?" She asked quietly, and blinked her long eyelashes rapidly.

I looked back, unable to understand what I had done to make her upset. There were tears pooling in her eyes. She got all twitchy and giggly, and then exploded into this ball of chaotic giddiness. Her normally cool and calm facade slipped away, and for the first time I saw the real her. She was glowing. _Glowing, _and now I finally understood what the term "you have a glow today" meant. Her eyes, they were sparking, and her grin stretched across her face, curving at the end like a sweet version of that odd 'Joker' character on Mole-man or Rat-man or whatever the hell that movie was titled.

I took a small, involuntary step back at the show of such powerful and raw emotion, which prompted Alexandra to throw herself at me, and I wrapped my arms around her thin frame, probably bruising her soft skin, and buried my face in her hair, and suddenly, her lips were on mine.

It was a rush of volcanic heat had hit me. An electric shock ran through my body, and all seemed to meet in my chest, right where my cold, un-beating heart remained, as if attempting to shock it back to life. Her hands wound into my hair, and my arms overlapped on her lower back, and she shivered, though I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or the coldness of my skin. My male complex and ego were hoping for the former.

Her lips left mine, her breathing a slight pant, and the smell of her sweet scent hit my face in light waves. Her lips kissed under my ear, and I gave a slight growl, thought it sounded more like a purr, which made me clear my throat self consciously. What was I? A tabby cat that purred when given attention? She giggled and whispered in my ear.

"I think I like the idea of being mates."

**Short, but emotional. REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
